BoyFriend to vampires Mother!
by dogsfang
Summary: Tsukune gets invited to a vampire wedding at Moka's father castle.
1. Chapter 1 First impressions are key!

Rosario to vampire Boyfriend to vampires mother! Chapter 1 First impressons are key!

A tall man dressed in a blue uniform blew cigar smoke in Tsukune's face.

"Careful boy, a vampire wedding can be a dangerous thing to attend. He, he he!" The Bus Driver smiled creepily watching Tsukune as he exited off the bus dressed in a nice black tuxedo and tie.

Tsukune looked over across the barren land of dead trees and at the massive castle that was the Shuzen estate and home to the pink haired vampire that he was currently dating.

"Tsukune! Oh I am so glad that you came!" A voice shouted happily.

Tsukune turned only see Outer Moka running in a beautiful white wedding dress towards him.

Tsukune scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around hugging her.

"Tsukune I'm a little busy right now and I have to attend to something quickly….Do me a favor and meet me in the broom closet at the top floor of the castle in ten minutes okay. I want to suck your blood and it would be embarrassing to do it in front of guests….They might get the wrong idea….." Outer Moka blushed crimson red. The pink haired vampire purred eagerly as she nipped playfully at his neck lusting for a chance to taste Tsukune's precious blood since The Bus Driver had dropped him off at the castle a few minutes ago.

"Also one more thing…..Don't let anyone see you otherwise they may get the wrong impression about us….." Outer Moka blushed once more and quickly ran off back into the castle leaving behind.

It had all started a few weeks ago when Outer Moka had invited Tsukune to come with her as her date for her older sister Kahula's wedding to Miyabi. Thankfully Tsukune had excepted and The Bus Driver had agreed to drop him off a few hours before hand so he could meet her parents. However when he had arrived only Outer Moka had greeted him and had told him the unusual meeting place and had run off to attend to something quickly.

Her father Issa Shuzen and her mother Akasha Bloodriver had yet to meet Tsukune and Tsukune had yet to meet either one of them. So far both Moka's didn't seem too eager to introduce Tsukune to her parents for fear of either of them bestowing upon him bodily harm as a "hello greeting" to the boy who was being her date for her older half sisters wedding.

Tsukune struggled trying to make sure he was not seen by the massive gathering of vampires as he hurried along the maze of corridors that lead to the upper level of the vast castle.

Finally he got up to the top floor. He gazed around and spied the broom closet Moka had spoken of and ducked inside and waited for her to show up.

Moka silently cursed her older half sister Kahula as she and her other three sister sat in the brides dressing room listening to Kahula give a long and annoying speech in thanks to the three of them for their support of her and Miyabi.

"Kokoa, Akahua, and Moka, thanks for supporting me during this life changing moment. In a few hours I will be-" Outer Moka ignored the rest of her sisters speech as Inner Moka's angrily expressed the frustration that the two of them were feeling.

"_Damn it! Kahula is cutting down on the time we could be spending with Tsukune inside that broom closet sucking his tasty blood and doing other things with him as well….He has courage coming here and meeting mother and father. We must make sure that Tsukune makes a good impression on mother. For if she approves of him, then she will help us to persuade father to begrudgingly tolerate his presents while he is here in the castle." _

*************************  
Akasha Bloodriver slammed her fist through the wall in anger.

'_How dare Moka do these to me.'_ Akasha steamed as she pulled it out only to slam it into another wall once more.

'_Moka has been dating a human for three years at Youki Academy and she tells me nothing of it! Not only that she gives him her blood to save his life turning him into a vampire! Moka what were you thinking? I would have approved of you doing such a brave thing however I wish that you would have told me of this. The only reason I know of this Tsukune Aono at all is due to Mikogami telling me of their relationship! Not to mention the small harem he has with him at school!_

The good news is that from what Mikogami has said about Tsukune he says that he is honorable and treats Moka with the respect and love that she deserves and has not forced himself upon any of the women in his harem….In fact Mikogami has said he seems to be hesitant about having the attention of so many girls around him. Well at least he's not a pervert so I may not have to kill him. Its Mikogami's message about Tsukune that disturbs me.' Akasha paused at the words of her old friend Mikogami filled her head once more as she remembered the conversation on the boy a few weeks ago.

*************************************************  
_Flashback_The Excosist sat in his high wing back chair in his office at Youki academy with his fingers locked together loosely as elbows were proped up on his desk. His glowing eyes were focused on the woman in the red dress across from him. Her pink hair was put up with a red bow in her hair as it fell softly to the back of her dress.

Akasha let her red eyes lock with man in the white robes.

He smiled creeply as if amused about something as if he were about to surprise her with something he said.

"Akasha I am happy to report that your dear daughter Moka is doing fine her grades are good as usual…..I did not believe that she would fit in here at the school. However she is and has been doing fine ever since she met that boy Tsukune-"

Akasha's fist slammed into his desk making a large dent in it as she did so.

"What do you mean old friend?" Moka's mothers eyes narrowed dangerously.

The Excosist smiled as he said with hint of amusment in his voice as he said.

"Surry Moka has kept nothing from you of her dating the single human that we have here at the academy?"

A single look at his vampire friend and fellow dark Lord told him otherwise judging from the shocked and angry look on her face.

"I must say for a human he has done admirably well here…..especially since the one time he was injured and dying, she gave him her blood to save his life turning him into a ghoul then slowly becoming a vampire. Then a few months afterwards the two of them started dating. Its quite romantic to see Tsukune spare with your daughters inner personallity seducing her with the power he has gotten with the vampire blood he got from her, which has now become his own. Also he does this while he seduces her outer self by taking the two of them out for moon light walks through the graveyard, while he lets her suck his blood as the two of the make out among the tombstones."

Moka's mothers eyes widened further upon hearing her friends words.

"Don't worry Akasha he is a gentleman and has not "touched" her despite the fact that he has something of a harem going at the school." Mikogami chuckled darkly.  
Akasha narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"So your saying that this Tsukune a play boy who toys with girls affections until he tires of them and casts them aside?"

The Exorcist chuckled as he replied.

"No he is not. Now please refrean from slamming your fist into my desk because due to your earlier blow to it I will most certainly be getting a new one and I would like for this one to last me until a new desk is made. As I was saying Tsukune has small harem going here at school. He has a succubus, a yuki-onna, and a witch fighting each other for his affections, and also one more.

There is no adoubt in my mind that he is going to be a powerful man some day, and to think that it all started by seducing a few youki women at school. True the boy has done nothing most monsters would ever do to attract a slave-toy, a mistress, a wife and a Mate. It amused me to no end when I learned that he considered to be something of a dream boy of half of the first year girls, and more then just a few of the second and third year girls as well. Not to mention he is seen as the most kind hearted, romantic not to mention sought after boy in school."

"What? Since when?" Akasha shouted demanded more information her reservations about the boy Moka was dating growing with each of her friends words.

The Exorcist ignored her question as he smiled wickedly enjoying his friends distress.

"Oh yes Akasha I am not joking with you. Believe it or not is has gotton so bad that it came to my attention a few days ago that one of my men seems to have found something of a small shrine set up where girls go to pray to him wanting his affections to turn to them or if not atleast for luck in dating/romance and finding a boy like him." He chuckled darkly once again laughing softly.

"Please tell me you're joking, old friend." Akasha growled dangerously as her eyes glowed red.

"I'm afraid not my dear….." The head of the Youki academy shook his head in mock sadness.

"In fact I would even venture that if Tsukune ever got lonely, or if he ever just want a little variety outside of his little harem, he could just walk into the Girls' dorms and ask for volunteers to help him calm his desires and he would have all of them running to him eager to help."

"Why would Moka go for such a man!" Akasha cried angrily as Mikogami gestured to her to sit down and her gaze alone demainded that Mikogami answer her question.

The headmaster smiled once more as he looked at the angry vampiress and said.

"Well if I were to put a start to his adventure here it would be when you daughter ran into him on her bike and injured him. In doing so she tasted his blood for the first time and the two of them became friends after that. He told her that he was human and he was able to remove her rosario seal that you gave her when she was in danger of being raped by a ogre. Thus once he removed her seal your daughters inner self beat the ogre. That was how it all began.

As to the succubus Kurumu Krono, she attempted to charm the entire school to find her Destined One. She was jellious of Moka and tried to take Tsukune away from her. She failed and Moka's Inner self was released and wanted to teach her a lesson for attempting to take what was hers. Now in an unusal move by Tsukune he asked Moka to spare her life and it was after that, that the succubus in question proclaimed Tsukune to be her Mate of Fate and the only one worthy of giving her a child to save her dying race. She has been attempting to gain his affections ever since. She loves leaping upon him and thrusting his face in between her breasts nearly sufficating him everytime she does so. There is no doubt in my mind that the boy loves it despite his numerous protests….

Now then the Yuki-onna Mizore developed affections for a teach and he did not return them in the way that she hoped.. On the contrary said teacher nearly raped her causing her to stay away from class for a time. Mizore ended up catching Tsukune's articles in the school news paper and believed him to be as lonely as she was. Mizore eventuly grew to believe that Tsukune was as lonely as she was and she began to stalk him daily. She was nearly raped by the same teacher however Tsukune stopped it and exposed the truth of the matter to the school. Another amusing thing happened in the village of the Yuki-onna. Mizore took Tsukune and his friends there. Once in her home land she took Tsukune to a field of snowwhites and took off her clothes and attempted to seduce him into giving her a child so she would not be forced to marry someone she did not love. Once more Tsukune resisted a youki girls seduction and together with the rest of the Newspaper club drove Fairy Tale from her lands."

"Continue old friend don't you _dare_ stop now." Moka's mother said narrowing her eyes as if silently willing her friend to continue.

The white robed man continued to smile as if he was telling her the lastest gossip.

"Now then the witch in question is my assistant and her part in all of this starts with a drunk human who got into a car and drove it and ended up killing her parents who were vacationing in the human world. As it happened after that she got in league with a very powerful magic user and together the two of them created a army of human eating plants.  
The News Paper club went there and managed to stop them. Ruby Toujou has since reformed due to Tsukune being the only human who has ever shown her kindness. She is now working for me.

One of her favorite assimants I gave to her was to teach Tsukune how to work his youkai. Ruby chained the two of them together and using The Whip of Belmond, which canceled out his holy lock, he was able to harness his youkia in the monster preserve called Paradise. With the chain conecting the two of them together every time Tsukune had more youki than he knew what to do with, he would crack of the whip and the excess would go to Ruby the form of a shock. Such was how Tsukune learned how to use his youki, and all it took was a shocks of pain and a few whip marks on my assisstant. Thankfully she is a masochist and loves pain…She always says that Tsukune is her "master" and that she is his "Toy." Ruby loves to beg him to discipline her and beat her with my whip…

Finally last but not least, the last member of his little harem is….Well she is something of a…..How shall I put this…."The DarkLord in the white ropes smiled bigger as if saving the best for last as he said.

"I know...A most unusual addition for any harem to have….She is a eleven year old witch by the name of Yukari Sendo. The little witch was saved by both your daughter and Tsukune from bullies and since then she has had something of a…..Obsession that borders on the unhealthy that involves the three of them getting together and havig sex."

Moka's mother looked like she had just been forced to swallow something that she would much rather have spit out.

"So the boy Tsukune he isn't a-"

"Lolli con?" The Exorcist smiled creepily as he looked at his friend.

"I was going to say pedophile but Loli con will work Mikogami. So as I was saying the boy Tsukune he isn't a pedophile is he?" Akasha said dangerously praying for the answer she was hopping for to spill forth from The Board chairmen's lips.

"No Tsukune is neither of those things….You look almost disapointed at that fact?"

The shinso vampire stood up in her chair as she said. "I am not. I am simply angry that I have to hear of this boy and his affections for my daughter from you three years after the fact rather than from the lips of my own daughter. Tell me what do you think of the boy Tsukune?"  
_  
_"Akasha despite being the only human in a school full on monsters he has exceeded my expectations of him. I can tell that he will be a big step in acheaving our goals so if you are wandering if Tsukune has my vote of confidence the answer is yes. Tsukune appears to be a wonderful match for Moka. When I look at Tsukune its like seeing the son that I never had….Which is probably why I have never felt the urge to reproduce."

******************  
Flashback over!  
***************

The Excorsists dark laugher at his own coment faded into Akashya's memory as she stormed down the halls of the upper level of the castle.  
_  
' Moka after this wedding we are going to have a funeral!'_ Moka's mother thought furiously._  
_

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like my story! As always review please it only takes a few minutes.

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Caught!

Rosario to vampire Boyfriend to vampires mother chapter Two Caught!

Also first to clarify something. Yes I know Akasha's personality is like Outer Moka's. In the first chapter I wanted to show her being angry at Moka for dating Tsukune and not telling her about it for three years and that she had to hear about it from Mikogami.

Moka quickly ran to the broom closet at the top level of the castle and threw it open and ducked inside shutting the door. The pink haired vampire smiled when she smelled her Tsukune's sweet scent.

"Tsukune? Are you in here?" She whispered quickly only to jump slightly when she heard Tsukune's hushed voice.

"Moka?" Tsukune whispered back.

"Tsukune!" Moka whispered happily as she quickly spotted Tsukune struggling to hide himself behind a mop and bucket that was next to shelf of cleaning supplies.

The two of them embraced happily each one ignoring the unusual spot for their meeting place and basking in the others presence.

Outer Moka struggled to contain her eagerness as she happily ran her tongue across Tsukune's neck giving it a few quick nips with her fangs while reveling in Tsukune's human scent savoring the heated thrill she got before feeding from Tsukune.

"Tsukune thank you for waiting for me….. Tsukune I want to suck your blood…..Tsukune chap chu!" Outer Moka opened her mouth flashing her fangs at Tsukune before rearing back preparing to plunge them into Tsukune's neck feasting on her friends tasty blood.

Tsukune smiled at Moka bracing himself for the brief moment of pain he always got whenever she bit him and sucked his blood only to feel Moka pull away from his neck at the last second with a embarrassed look on her face.

"Ummm Tsukune….Before I suck your blood we need to talk quickly first….Tsukune my parents don't know about you so I will introduce you to my mother after this. Its important that you have got to make a good first impression on her. So that way she will get my father to accept you and he will begrudgingly let you stay here.  
Now no matter what happens tell them you're a vampire okay. My mother doesn't mind humans so much however my father despises humans and if he finds out that your human or were once human and that I transformed you into a vampire he will kill you regardless."Moka whispered to Tsukune as she struggled to contain fear she felt for Tsukune coupled with the need in her voice as she resolved to make the conversation quick so she could get down to the business of sucking Tsukune's blood.

Tsukune nodded quickly.

"Also Tsukune remember this word Bloodmate. Its extremely important that you-" Moka stopped mid sentence as the door to the broom closet was thrust open only revel a woman with long pink hair and green eyes wearing a beautiful red dress.

"Hello Moka...What are you doing in a broom closet of all places and look you have friend too...Why don't the two of you come out of there that way you can introduce me to your little friend and we can get to know each other better?" Akasha smilled sweetly putting on a kind look on her face that hide her true thoughts.

'_So this is the boy Tsukune Aono Mikogami spoke of...Well I can tell why Moka was attracted to him, he does have a delightfull human scent I can imagin that his blood must be equally sweet from Moka to pull something like this...'_

Tsukune's eyes widened as he looked at the vampire woman whom had discovered the two of them inside the broom closet.

'_Wow…..Who is that woman? She looks like a mirror of Outer Moka…A older more mature version of Outer Moka.' _

Outer Moka looked red as a tomato as she looked at the woman who looked like her in every way.

"He...Hell..hello mother….." Moka swallowed nervously as she looked at the pink haired green eyed woman who looked like her in everyway whom had found the two of them in such a compromising position in the broom closet.

Hello everyone! I am back from a brief vaction and I am eager to hit the ground running on my stories. Sure this chapter is short but it will get better I promise.

Cheers Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 Tsukune's blood

Rosario to vampire BoyFriend to Vampires Mother chapter 3 Tsukune's blood.

I do not own Rosario to vampire if I did Tsukune would take the harem route no problem!

The pink haired vampire grabbed Tsukune's and her daughters hands and pulled them out of the broom closet with a bright smile on her face.

"Now the two of come with me to my room we can talk privately there. That way Moka can tell me all about you and we can get acquainted. Just be sure to keep your voices down. " Akasha smiled at her daughter and her boyfriend that seemed to hint at her authority as the leader of the Three Dark Lords unknown to the two of them.

'_MOTHER! This woman is Moka's mother!'_ Tsukune thought both shocked and interested at the prospect at meeting her.

"Come along." Akasha called softly gesturing out the door that lead the way down the hallway, giving both her daughter and Tsukune a friendly smile and warm look as if she was pretending to be a normal human mother. Although Aksaha knew her outward look was kind she knew that her very presents silently demanded that her daughter and Tsukune would obey her wish.

Tsukune swallowed nervously.

'_Great Moka said to make a good impression on her mother and I have a feeling that getting caught in a broom closet with Moka about to suck my blood wasn't it…..'_ Tsukune shivered as he thought about Moka's mother. He knew that vampires were extremely powerful and full of pride but for some reason Moka's mother didn't seem cold, arrogant, prideful, and dangerous like Inner Moka, she seemed to have a personality like Outer Moka. She seemed kind, friendly, almost like his own mother whom he considered to be a good example of a typical housewife.

'_I suppose I should be greatful for Moka's mothers' kind nature otherwise I would be flying through the air about to fall sixty feet into the ground right now….Still this doesn't mean that I should push my luck…..'_ Tsukune shivered as he began to fallow Moka out the door of the closet only see the door come rushing at him striking him in the face creating a large cut on his forehead which soon began to bleed heavily.

"Mother!" Outer Moka cried hearing Tsukune cry out in pain as well as feeling hungry seeing Tsukune's blood again to which she had yet to feast on.

"Oh I'm sorry it was an accident I'm sorry my apologies…." Akasha paused for a moment.

"Tsukune….Tsukune Aono Ms, Mrs…" Tsukune paused a moment.

Akasha smiled warmly at Tsukune as she said. "Akasha Bloodriver….Aono Tsukune. Now then-"Akasha paused as she quickly bend downwards and looking Tsukune in the eyes.

"Aono Tsukune please forgive me I want to suck you blood because you see I am a vampire….." Akasha said quickly as she pressed her lips forward kissing the bleeding head wound that she had purposefully given to Tsukune when she had deliberately slammed the door on his face. Akasha slowly run her tongue across it licking up the blood that was coming from it.

_""How dare Mother take from Tsukune what rightfully belongs to the two of us! Mother was cunning and guileful…..She purposefully slammed the door into Tsukune with enough force to make him bleed just so she could get a taste of his blood knowing that you and I would never allow her to feed from Tsukune. We will have to talk with her about this, now wait this could work to our advantage."  
_  
"What do you mean? Mother is feeding from OUR Tsukune. She is taking our blood that he gives only to us." Outer Moka cried angrily.  
_  
"I am also angry at mother is taking from Tsukune what he freely gives to us and to us alone. However considering it is mother we can make a single exception besides this could work to our advantage…Besides its not like we will be sharing him with any of the other nobles at the wedding….. Normally we would never allow this, however, hopefully as I said before mother getting a taste of Tsukune's blood could be a advantage to us._

In getting a taste of his blood it will put Tsukune into mothers good graces. Mother knows that you and I would never feed off someone of poor quality of blood. So even she will be able to taste how Tsukune's blood is of the highest quality for us to feed from and, in doing so she will help us in getting fathers blessing for Tsukune to be allowed to stay in the castle for a while after the wedding. Then hopefully in time mother will be able to persuade father into accepting Tsukune into our house as his son and as our Bloodmate just he accepted Miyabi." Inner Moka said quickly.

"Yes that could work if mother persuades father into accepting our Tsukune into our house as his son and as our BloodMate then we could feast from Tsukune all we wanted and not have to hide it." Outer Moka purred at the thought of Tsukune binding himself to her and Inner Moka as Bloodmates. That coupled with the thought of Tsukune staying with her forever letting her and her Inner self feast on his blood all the two of them wanted.

_'This boys blood is the perfect balance of vitamins and minerals….Its grade A quality blood….I can see why Moka favors him so.' _Akasha thought moaning softly as she continued to lick up the blood that leaked from Tsukunes head wound loving the all too brief taste of his blood.

Quickly pulling away seeing as she had gotten all the blood that she could from that wound the older vampire beamed at Tsukune warmly as she said.

"Tsukune your blood is the perfect balance of vitamins and minerals….Its grade A quality blood….I can see why my Moka favors you so Tsukune….." Akasha put a fake blush on her cheeks as she put both her pointer fingers at each other pretending to looking slightly guilty as she did so as she said.

"Tsukune please forgive me if this seems a bit forward but I want to suck your blood…Capa chu!" Moka's mother purred as she quickly struck sinking her fangs into Tsukune's neck sucking his blood as she did so reveling in the taste of his warm skin as well as his tasty blood.

"Mother stop it!" Outer Moka cried angrily forgetting the pervious conversation she had with Inner Moka as Akasha removed her fangs from Tsukune's neck only to sink them into the other side of his neck sucking his blood cradling his head in her arms stroking his cheek as she did so all the while Tsukune had a shocked look on his face to shocked to move.  
Seeing her daughter distress she quickly released Tsukune smiling at him as she said.

"Please forgive me if I was bit forward Tsukune its just you blood smelled so good and it tasted so good I just had to get more…It will not happen again you have my word." Akasha bowed quickly.

'_TWICE moka's mother bit me twice!' _Tsukune thought as he briefly moaned at heated thrill at having Moka's mother suck his blood.

"That's okay Akasha its nothing Moka hasn't done before." Tsukune blushed

Moka's mother turned to Moka and said.

"Oh thank you for understanding. I love polite a young man….I am glad he has manners Moka…..Now as I was saying please come with me."

Tsukune and Moka quickly walked down the halls fallowing Moka's mother through the maze of corridors and hallways until Moka's mother reached downwards and grasped the door handle pushing open a door and walked inside.

Tsukune looked around at the room he and Moka found themselves in.  
A long table covered in a blood red table cloth and chairs carved with intricate designs on it. The long red curtains with covered the windows gave the room an eerie look to it.

"Please sit." Akasha smiled at the two of them.

Both Tsukune and Moka sat down and looked nervously at the older pink haired vampire.

Akasha looked at her daughter and Tsukune

"Now I have heard a great deal about you in great detail Tsukune from Mikogami your head master at Youki Academy. He has spoken of you most highly Tsukune….However there is a few matters that need to be cleared up…"

Tsukune swallowed nervously hearing her statement.

"Matters mother what could you mean by that?" Moka said quickly shooting a glance over to Tsukune.

Akasha turned to Tsukune and said. "Tsukune now I will warn you once do not attempt to deceive me…If you do you will suffer my personal displeasure regardless of my daughters affections for you. Do you understand?" Akasha smiled warmly at Tsukune as she it.

'_Moka's mother is scary…..She can deliver death threats while still smiling.'_ Tsukune thought as he swallowed and nodded._  
_  
"Good I'm glad that we understand each other….Now then Mikogmi told me everything you have done from him, Moka and the school. I am greatfull that you have looked after Moka and protected her. But that is beside the point. The first mater I wish to talk to you about is, are you human or vampire? Sadly Mikogami was a bit….Vague on it…." Akashya lied.

'_Great Moka tells me to tell other vampires that I am a vampire but Moka says that her mother doesn't mind humans much so she could be trusted with the fact that I'm human or was human in my case…On the other hand she could tell Moka's father who hates humans and who would then kill me just for the fun of killing me….If I lie to Moka's mother she said that she would kill me but if she tells Moka's father then he will kill me….Oh great….I guess that I'm going to have to risk it…' _Tsukune swallowed.

"Akasha I am human or was human…Moka gave me a injection of her blood when I was dying and so transformed me into a ghoul but I latter changed into a vampire." Tsukune said quickly.

Moka's mother looked at Tsukune never taking her green eyes off of him as she said with the same smile on her face. "Good, now the second one is, are you pedophile?"

Outer Moka suddenly developed a nasty twitch as she said "Mother what-"  
Moka's mother raised her had silencing her daughter as she said. "Moka its rude to interrupt. Now then tell me the truth now Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked like he had been forced to swallow something he had much rather spit out when he said embarrassed.

"No Akasha I am not nor have I ever been a pedophile. What did The Exorcist, I mean the head master tell you about me?"

"Oh he said you have a little eleven year old witch that fallows you around saying something about having a three some or something along those lines with you and Moka….I know that Moka would never do something as disgusting as that however I simply wanted to make sure that you would never do something like that Tsukune Aono for if you did I would have to kill you." The older pinked haired vampire smiled warmly.

"Now then I know that-" Moka's mother was interrupted by a knock at her door as a beautiful vampire maiden dressed in a typical black and white maid outfit entered and said.

"Forgive me for intruding Mistress its just Lord Shuzen has asked that everyone gather in the main ball room."

"Thank you well will be there shortly." Akasha said. The vampire maid turned and left.

"Tsukune we will just have to continue this conversation another time. Now lets all go to the party…." Moka's mother smiled at her daughter and Tsukune as she got up and walked to the door.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please. The more reviews I get the faster I am motivate to get the next chapter out. What can I say reviews are little little boosts of energy that fuels my writers brain as well as my ego!

Cheers Dogsfang


	4. Chapter 4 A little lie!

Rosario to vampire Boyfriend to vampires Mother Chapter 4 A little lie.

Moka's mother, Moka and Tsukune walked down the maze of corridors that lead to the ballroom.

Akasha smiled to herself seeing Tsukune with a look of fear on his face as they approached the lavish decorated room.

"Ummm…Akasha you aren't going to tell Moka's father about me being human or once human are you?" Tsukune asked afraid of what she would say.

The Older pink haired vampire gave no reply as she smiled and quickly made her way past Tsukune and her daughter giving no reply to Tsukune's question.

The pink haired vampire seemed to be searching for someone in the large thick crowd of vampires all dressed in old nobility dress of top hats and cloaks.

Tsukune managed to spot Moka's mother speaking to a man with long black hair and cold eyes dressed in a long black cape.

"Moka do you know who-Moka what's wrong?" Tsukune stopped and paused seeing Outer Moka suddenly look frightened as the man whom her mother was talking to began to frown only to have his frown turn upside down into a evil looking smile not unlike a predator who has just found his prey. The vampire and Moka's mother then began to make their way over to the two of them in a rapid pace.

Luckily or perhaps not Kahula, Moka's blond older half sister, bumped into the two of them dressed in beautiful white wedding gown with arm gloves and a tiara. Miyabi was dressed in a tuxedo and had a look of pure loathing when he spotted Tsukune and Moka.

While Kahula on the other hand looked happy with the same bright angelic smile on her face as she grabbed Miyabi's arm and pulled him to her tightly.

"Moka I'm glad that you brought Tsukune, the two of you make a cute couple….However Father might have a very different view on it seeing the look on his face." Kahula for a few brief moments had a look of worry on her face only for it to be replaced by the same smile that she had one once before looking once more at the vampire with the long dark hair with the evil smile on his face approaching them.

"Father? You mean the guy approaching us right now is Moka's father?" Tsukune swallowed not at all looking forward to the moment when he would finally meet the vampire lord who called himself Moka's father.

'_Calm down Tsukune don't panic…. Moka's mother was nice and kind, who knows maybe Moka's father is the same way….Maybe the scary look he's giving me right now is just because he is trying to intimidate me. Well if he is its working….. Maybe after we start to talk the two us will be able to find we have a lot in common and be friends…Maybe he like me so much he'll agree to let me be with and date Moka…'_ Tsukune swallowed nervously not at all believing his own words luckily Miyabi's sneer brought him out of his thoughts as he said.

"Aono you and your little friends of the Newpaper club of Youkai Academy have been a thorn in Fairy Tales sides but that is neither here nor there…Tell me how is your little ice bitch Mizore?"

Seeing he had struck nerve with Tsukune causing him to stiffen in anger at the memory of what he had made his friend Mizore go through made  
Miyabi smiled arrogantly…

"I just wanted to let you know that once I get back from my honeymoon with Kahula I will find Mizore, then I will rape her and kill her right in front of you as a way to repay you for all the times you have stood in my way…Then again I'll go ahead and do that to everyone of your whore's in your little harem-" Miyabi paused seeing feeling Kahula sharply grasp his hand painfully plus narrowing her eyes in a little silent warning that did not go unnoticed by Miyabi.

"All of them except for Moka of course…But until then…."Miyabi smiled as he and Kahula were about to disappear into the crowd of vampires only to be stopped by the vampire with the long dark hair standing beside Moka's mother. He was soon joined by another vampire with strawberry red hair whom both Tsukune and Moka knew was Kokoa Moka's younger half sister. The strawberry redhead looked livid to see Tsukune with his arm wrapped around her older sister. Beside her stood another vampire with cold blue eyes and the same dark black hair as Moka's father. She was dressed in the same white brides maids gown as Moka, and Kokoa.

Outer Moka bowed at her father and said to Tsukune.

"Tsukune this is my father Lord Issa Shuzen the lord and head of the house and master of this castle."

Tsukune looked up at the dark haired vampire and bowed once and extended his hand and said with smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet a noble of your renown and power sir."  
Silently praying that the older vampire, that was, Moka's father would accept his greeting and in doing so try to be friendly or at least as friendly as a vampire of his caliber could be.

Lord Issa Shuzen narrowed his eyes never taking his eyes off of Tsukune. Not even bothering to be friendly and shake Tsukune's hand ignoring Tsukune's greeting all together instead the older vampire looked as if Tsukune had just insulted him.

The dark haired vampire turned and looked coldly at Moka and said.

"Moka who is this boy you bring into my home uninvited, unannounced and is such unwelcome. Who is he and what is he doing here?" Issa said coldy.

"Father this is Tsukune Aono he is a friend of mine from school. He is my most precious person to me. You see he was the first friend I met when I went to Youki Academy and since then he has done everything in his power to protect me from other students who hate vampires. I invited him to attend Kahula and Miyabi's wedding.  
Tsukune is honorable father and has done nothing to insult me or our house. Please allow him to stay here, I promise you that he will not cause your or anyone else any problems." Outer Moka said putting on the cutest look on her face that she could to help convince her father to allow Tsukune to stay at the castle.

Lord Shuzen was not giving into Moka's cute face instead he said.

"Moka this boy smells like a human and you know that it is beneath us as well as disgraceful for members of this family to converse with lesser youki especially those filthy humans…..Tell me why does this young noble whom your mother says is important to you and whom you bring into my home reek of the smell of humans?" Count Shuzen demanded in a firm voice.

"Father you see-" Outer Moka began

"Moka chan its okay…" Tsukune interrupted her and gently took her hand and said to Moka's father.

"Count Lord Shuzen sama the reason I smell like a human is because my family works in close proximity to them. You see we work for the head master of Youki Academy The Board chairman, The Exorcist Mikogami, you know The First Hades King,The First Dark Lord. So do you know Mikogami? " paused silently praying that the vampire lord had heard of the head master who was also one of the Three Dark Lords but had no way of contacting him otherwise Tsukune would be dead in a matter of hours because the Head Master had blown his cover.

Tsukune was then shocked to hear the room go suddenly silent and then see most of the other nobles suddenly start staring at him, each one taking a sudden interest in his talk with Moka's father.  
Suddenly it seemed at Tsukune mention of Mikogami's name that the count, head of the Shuzen house the strongest of vampire families, was no longer talking to an unknown upstart noble boy whom his daughter had taken a liking to, but a young vampire noble who and whose family had to be quite powerful as the house of Shuzen in order for The First Dark Lord to employ their services on a full time bases.

Only Moka's father seemed unimpressed with Tsukune's name dropping only simply nodded and said. "I know of Mikogami continue Aono Tsukune."

Tsukune struggled not to look like he was afraid as he struggled to think of a way to dig himself out of pit he had just dug.

"Yes sir. As I said my family works for Mikogami. My mother studies humans and how they interact with other humans as well. We also study the brief exchanges' that youki do have with humans as well. Every few months I give him the findings from my mothers studies on them. Its quite interesting but anyway that's just part of our duties. Most of the time he has my father and I hunt down the youki who hurt humans and bring them back to be thrown in prison." Tsukune paused for a moment.

'_Oh that sounded half way good but I hope that Moka's father buys this.'_ Tsukune silently prayed as he continued.

"My father is quite old and about to go into "retirement," at least that's what he calls it, and wants me to take over as the one who hunts down the youkai. As I was saying Mikogami has us living and working among the humans so its easier for my mother to study them. So its no surprise that I smell like a human myself Lord Shuzen.  
My family is proud to be in the service of The First Dark Lord Mikogami and we are proud to keep his as secrets and be under his employ as his problem solvers Lord Shuzen sama.

'_Oh that sounded half way good…I just wish that it was true…..Well it looks like I impressed the other nobles…I just hope that none of them try to investigate my family to try to do something stupid like try to bribe us into letting one of their relatives off the hook for something….' _Tsukune silently prayed.  
The count turned his gaze from Moka to Tsukune and said. "Aono Tsukune you I will allow you to stay here on one condition, You must show us your power…."

The count turned to Kahula and the other dark haired vampire girl whom Tsukune didn't know and said.

"Considering this boys statement there is no need to hold back my dear daughters Kahula, Akuha kill him." He said softly a look of murder in his eyes.

Tsukune swallowed as both Kahula and the dark haired vampire, whom Tsukune assumed was Akuha stepped forward at their fathers command.

"My Lord you mean you want me to fight the three of them?"  
Tsukune asked gesturing to Kokoa as well.

The Count smirked as he said turning to the strawberry redhead. "I never said you had to fight Kokoa however if you desire it Kokoa you will fight too. Moka stay here by Akasha's side. We will test this boy and his power."

For Kokoa it looked like Christmas had come early as she grabbed her cute brown bat Kou which transformed into a large spiked mace and began to swing it around her head eager to fight Tsukune.

"Tsukune how dare you think your a match for my Onee sama! Now die!" The strawberry redhead cried as she swung her spiked mace aroun aiming for Tsukune's head.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please it only takes a moment and it motivates me to get the next chapter going and its also a boost to my ego!

Cheers Dogsfang


	5. Chapter 5 Fight scene!

Rosario to vampire BoyFriend to vampires Mother chapter 5 The fight scene.

Tsukune ducked the strawberry redheads strike from her spiked mace.

"Kokoa I am not trying to take Moka away from you! Can't we just sit down and talk about this!" Tsukune yelled.

"Never! I've seen the way you look at Onee sama. I've seen the two of you spar together getting aroused feeling each others aura as you fight! I've seen the two of you taking moon light walks through the graveyard together when you don't know I'm watching. I've seen you press your lips to Onee sama's kissing her then letting her suck your blood and then my Onee sama letting you suck hers! I've watched as the two of make out all hot and sweaty against the tombstones while shoving pieces of doren fruit into each others mouths with your tongues! I will never let you have my Onee sama! You don't deserve someone like her!" Screeched angrily.

Tsukune and Moka suddenly turned red as a tomato as the two of them heard Kokoa's words.

'_Oh no she saw Moka and I when we did that….I'm so going to die…..Hopefully Moka's father and mother didn't hear Kokoa's statement….Then again they probably did. I am so dead.'_ Tsukune swallowed as he shot a quickly look over at Moka's father and mother. If Moka's father looked angry before, but now after hearing his youngest daughters statement about Moka and his romantic make out sessions Moka's father looked like he could and would murder Tsukune if he survived Kokoa, Kahula and Akuha.  
Moka's mother had a sad look on her face as if feeling ashamed to hear about her daughter doing such things.

Kokoa swung her mace around in front of her in a X pattern trying to hit Tsukune only for him to pull out of her strike range missing him by inches adding to her anger.

"Kokoa we'll talk about this later!" Tsukune screamed as he delivered a high kick to Kokoa's stomach sending her across the room and into the wall rendering her unconscious.

He quickly looked and saw Kahula take off one of her Rosario ear rings letting her arm break apart in a rain of blood and flesh only to reform into a wicked looking bat wing like arm that was razor sharp.

The blond vampire smiled at Tsukune as she said. "Tsukune you've been a naughty boy with my little sister haven't you." She chuckled darkly as she swung her arm around at Tsukune. Tsukune twisted out of its reach only to duck a punch aimed at his head from the dark haired vampire named Akuha. She too smiled darkly at Tsukune.

"Tsukune you have touched my little sister this is wonderful now I get to kill you….For real." She smirked.

Tsukune grabbed Akuha's fist while he grabbed her other one, slamming his head against hers. Seeing her shocked, if only for a moment, Tsukune drove his knee into his stomach while he shoved her backwards into Kahula's razor sharp bat wing arm impaling her upon it. Tsukune let go of both of her arm and grabbed her chin and the back of her head twisting it breaking her neck rendering her unconscious and unable to fight.

A shocked look seeing her older sister impaled upon her lethal appendage left the blond haired vampire open giving Tsukune with just enough time to run around behind her and grab her chin and the back of her head quickly breaking her neck before she knew where he was and could do anything to prevent he little sisters boyfriend from rendering upon her a non lethal but never the less a incapacitating blow.  
The blond and the brunette vampire fell into a heap onto the beautiful tiled floor. A collective gasp rose up from all the nobles present seeing Tsukune beat the best assassins in the Shuzen house without showing off his true power.

"Ummm…Know your place….." Tsukune said as he reached around and scratched the back of his head with a embarrassed look on his face as he looked at both the beaten vampires that were Moka's older half sisters. Not seeing the sweat drop from Moka or her mothers faces.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please! I hope that everyone who likes my story reviews it because it gets me eager to write the next chapter all the more quicker! I review to me gets my writing brain going as well as its a boost to my ego! So review please! Also feel free to look at Serpents grasp a Tsukune X Kagome Riko story, also My Little Sisters Pet a Tsukune X Akahu story, A Case of Mistaken Identity a Tsukune and Akasha one shot story. Also What has never been a Tsukune X Moka story.

Give them a good read and a review while you wait for me to do the next chapter for BoyFriend to Vampires Mother.

Cheers Dogsfang 


	6. Chapter 6 Oh Dear!

Rosario to vampire Boyfriend to vampires Mother chapter 6 Oh dear!

Moka's father quickly concealed his angry look with one of a dark creepy smile as he looked at the boy who had managed to defeat the two best assassins of his house.

"You didn't kill them?"

Tsukune looked at Moka's father and said. "No I didn't Cout Shuzen sama...I figured that I wouldn't endure myself to your families adoration and not to mention Moka would hate me and never speak to me again if I killed two of her sisters. Count Shuzen sama."

Moka's mother's look of sadness quickly turned into a happy smile as she watched as Moka hugged Tsukune and then gave him a glass of punch that looked suspiciously like blood. The pink haired vampire then turned to Count Shuzen and said happily.

"See Issa sama I told you that Tsukune was powerful and worthy of Moka's affections. Though I am hurt that Moka did not speak of him to me and I had to hear about him from the lips of Mikogami himself I will over look that. Since then I have spoken to Mikogami many times about the boy who has charmed both the eye and heart of my daughter and he has said nothing but praise and honorable words about the house of Aono as well as Tsukune. You can imagine my shock when one time during one of our conversations about Tsukune Mikogami even went so far as to say that Tsukune is like the son he never had and even now Mikogami continues to think of Tsukune as such. Also he said that if he were to ever have children he would want them to be like Tsukune."

Tsukune's eyes widened as he spat out the bloody "punch" in the shock of hearing Moka's mothers words that she claimed that The Board chairman said about him.

"Your shocked about that! Akasha san are we talking about the same Board Chairman?" Tsukune asked disbelievingly as he gasped in shock as he coughed struggling to maintain his composure.

Moka's father turned and looked at his Akasha and said. "I was not aware that Mikogami showed adoration of any kind to the people who work under him…..Curious….You appeared to beat my two eldest, who taught you how to fight? Also tell me Aono Tsukune what is your relationship with my daughter?" Moka father pondered.

'_Oh great what was that word Moka chan told me to remember? Something about blood? What was it? Oh it must be something important come on think blood something….MMMM what was…Wait it began with m….Blood mmmmm…Bloodly matress, no wait BloodMate!'_"Mikogami trained me Count Shuzen sama also Moka chan and I go at it every night...I mean we do sparing sessions every night its quite enjoyable and I wouldn't have been able able to fight Kahula or Akuha if it wasn't for Moka chan. Also I'm Moka chans bloodmate Lord Shuzen sama with your permission." Tsukune said quickly.

Suddenly the room got colder as though someone had turned down the air conditioner to arctic storm. If every vampirs head wasn't turned looking at Tsukune it certainly was now upon Tsukune saying that statement.  
The count looked at Tsukune though his outer expression appeared calm and collected Tsukune knew that he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Aono Tsukune you dare much with that statement boy….I have killed men for daring to say such things…In my house you don't dare to say such a thing unless you wish to die….You don't ask to be a blood mate of one of my daughters you get asked…"  
_  
_A hiss of cold air blew past Tsukune's ear.

"Aono Tsukune Lesson number one if you want to become a member of this family never turn your back on your opponent until your sure that they are dead!" Came a cold female voice in his ear followed by a gasp and a feeling of a sharp shot of pain going through out his body and seeing something wet and red drip down into one of his outstretched hands.

The same cold voice then said to Moka. "Moka my dear sister years ago I attempted to kill your mother and failed now I get to see if your precious bloodmate Aono Tsukune can survive the same technique I used on your mother to assure her fate! Crushing Moon Sword!" Came the cold voice of Akuha.

Outer Moka watched in horror as her older sister Akuha thrust her hand through Tsukune's chest once more cutting him in half throwing him to the tiled floor in a mess of ruby blood.

"Moka chan." Tsukune gasped as he fell to the floor.

"Look at your precious Tsukune now sister he's-" Akuha stopped in shock and watched as the pool of blood his body was laying in began to flow backwards into his body as his flesh began to grow downwards reattaching itself to its missing part of his body.  
'_Impossible unless Moka gave this vampire her blood!' He has Shinso blood!' _Akuha thought angrily as Tsukune shook his head and muttered to himself.

"Oh that was weird it feels like I've been put through a microwave or something…."

He spared a quick glance over to Moka only to see her crying if they were tears of happiness or tears of anger, pain, or fear Tsukune didn't know nor did he care at the moment as he faced the dark haired vampire dressed in the white wedding gown.

"You made my Moka chan cry! I'll never forgive you for this!" Tsukune screamed at her as he rushed forward. Akuha and Kahula now recovered both rushed at him. Kahula swung her batwing arm in Tsukune. He managed to duck it and swing a punch into her stomach forcing her to cough up blood and make the blond haired vampire cry as well.

Tsukune quickly did a back flip to get away from her only to get a fist in his kidneys and a face to face introduction to the cold hard floor thanks to Akuha fist.

Tsukune swung his foot forword kicking her legs out from under her while bringing his other leg upwards bringing it downwards slamming it into her stomach forcing her to too cough up blood as well. Leaping onto his feet he rushed forward quickly ducking a wide sweep from Kahula's arm. Tsukune then swung a high kick upwards striking her in her chest while he managed to roll out of the way thankfully only getting a cut across his arm from Kahula's razor bat wing weapon.

Akuha seeing Tsukune on the floor attempted to kick him in the face. Tsukune pulled his head forward while reaching up and grabbing her foot twisting it while he slammed his fist into the back of her knee sending her to the ground. He quickly got behind her once more and grabbed her head determined to break her neck once again even as she slammed her fists threw his chest trying to get him to let go of her.

Only for Tsukune finally get a good enough grip on her head to deliver a hard twist breaking her neck once again. Tsukune didn't have time to enjoy his victory when he felt Kahula's menacing aura behind him. He threw Akahua unconscious body backwards impaling her on Kahula's deadly arm once again and leaped into the air curling his legs close to his body landing behind Kahula. Not wasting a moment he grabbed the blond vampires head twisting it shattering her neck rendering her unconscious.

"Tsukune you-your shirt Tsukune put a shirt on Tsukune!" Outer Moka cried out pointing out to Tsukune what he had failed to notice during the fight with the two vampires. His nice and neat tuxedo was not little more than rages leaving his bare chest exposed for the inter room too see.

"Ummm well...Ummm again...Know your place….." Tsukune said trying to sound tough in front of the other vampires, once more missing the sweet drop coming from Outer Moka and Akasha Bloodriver.

"Well Tsukune if you and Moka will come with me I will get you something to wear." Akasha said smiling just as another vampire servant came up and knelt next to Moka's father.

"My Lord Count Shuzen intruders have been spotted in the woods outside the castle my lord."

'_Oh no please tell me that Kurumu and the other girls didn't come here!'_ Tsukune thought worried at what would happen to the other girls if the vampires found them.  
Moka's father however seemed disturbingly unconcerned at the vampire servants comment.

"It doesn't matter leave them alone, they are probably another group of fools who are after my life. If they have made it past the barrier and into the woods and if they make it into the mansion then I will fight them myself."

"My Lord Cout Shuzen sama. Are you sure its wise to let them wander around who knows what they could do Sir." Tsukune said quickly.

Moka's father smirked at Tsukune as if Tsukune had just said a joke to him and said.

"Fine Aono Tsukune if you want the task of hunting them down yourself then you have my permission to do so. Hunt the weakling youkai who dare invade my property attempt to come into my home and seek to take my life. Hunt them down and bring me their heads. Akasha I leave him and the others in your care." He laughed as he walked from the room.

"AH! Stupid tree branch why did The Bus Driver have to leave us out in the middle of nowhere in the woods telling us to head through the woods and you will get to the mansion! Oh I won't stand for Moka monopolizing her time with my Destined one!" The blue haired succubus cried angrily as she, Yukari, and Mizore continued to make their way through the woods toward the Shuzen mansion.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter as always review please! I love reviews the make me and my writer brain motivated to work on the next chapter and they give my ego a boost, both are eqaully important in writing. So everyone who likes my story and marks it please review it!

Cheers Dogsfang


	7. Chapter 7 Death from above !

Rosario to vampire BoyFriend to vampires Mother chapter 7 Death from above.

Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief hoping that if it was Kurumu and the other girls than he and Moka would hopefully find them before any of the other vampires found them and killed them on the spot.

Tsukune turned to the servant and asked. "How long ago were they spotted?"

The vampire servant stuck his nose up and Tsukune and said. "The intruders were spotted a little over two hours ago. They were weak level youki so they weren't much of a threat to us." He snorted as he turned and left.

Tsukune felt something wet fall onto his bare shoulder. He reached up and was shocked to feel a drop of water and little bits of paint and tile that were the same color as the ceiling fall on his shoulder.

'_Ceiling tile and_ _water? Could there be a leak in the ceiling or pluming somewhere? Vampires can't go near water and if their exposed to it, then it eleticutes them while it drains their aura. The castle probably has pluming but its probably given the highest priority for fear of a leak sending water onto another vampire. Hummm Moka's father servant said that there were intruders in the woods….He could have seen Kurumu and the others if they are here or he could have seen other youki….Unless…The intruders due what those hybrids and rogue youkai did to moka and if that happens then everyone will-'_Tsukune's thought was inter interrupted as several small holes exploded in the ceiling of the castle. Tsukune quickly ran and grabbed Moka and her mother and threw the two of them into the hallway and into a broom closet.

"Moka chan forgive me for doing this. But please don't come out until I say that its safe." Tsukune said quickly as he pulled her close kissing her only to push her back against her mother slamming the door shut while he kicked a chair in front of the door jamming it shut. It was only then that Tsukune could see that several of these holes in the ceiling were appearing all over the mansion and from those holes emerged several small tips of several hoses which began to spray water all over the castle including the ballroom. The power of the pure water was shown as every vampire inside the mansion suddenly frond themselves screaming in pain of being electrocuted by the water as it drained them of their vampire aura._  
_

Hello everyone! Sorrry this chapter is so short but the next one will be worth it I promise.

As always review please! A review encourages me to get my writer brain going and to get the next chapter out faster and its also like a boost to my ego!

So I say again review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	8. Chapter 8 Fights and Agreements

Rosario to vampire BoyFriend to Vampires mother chapter 8 Fights and agreements.

"Hello Count Shuzen…..Not so powerful now are you, mighty vampire. If I and my friends kill you and everyone here than all the other youki will fear us. I'll keep your head as a trophy and put it on my mantel…. " A voice sneered as a youki with glasses, dark hair and a white jacket emerged covered in water.

The youki's hands transformed into pinchers using them to slash cut a X across the chest of the weakened count watching happily as his crimson blood mix with the water. The count grimaced in pain determined to try to take down his enemies. He stood on his feet fighting against the searing pain from the purification powers of the water and swung his fist at his enemy only for him to dodge it effortlessly and retaliate in kind by slamming his pinchers into Moka's fathers face cutting several cuts into his cheeks and another pinch was thrust into the counts chest and being ripped out a few seconds latter causing him to bleed rapidly weakening him further.

Tsukune ran unhindered by the water past the hordes of screaming vampires and into the ballroom just in time to see Moka's father the mighty vampire Count Shuzen get impaled by a wicked looking youki who looked like a praying mantis.

"NO!" Tsukune screamed. The mantis youki turned and raised a eyebrow in amazement.

"Who are you, a hybrid youki, a rogue, a monstral? You can't be a vampire otherwise you would be screaming on the floor like the rest of them here…Regardless I get my victory….." The youki sneered as slammed his pinchers into Moka's father knocking him to the ground.

"This will end it…." He sneered as he raised his pinches upwards once more about to plunge them into Moka's fathers face.  
Tsukune rushed forward using the strength and speed avilible to him because of Moka's precious blood grabbing onto the youki's pinchers gripping them using all the strength he had available to him breaking them while at the same time stopping them mere inches from plunging into The Counts right eye. The mantis youki screamed in pain feeling his right "hand" break.

The youki swung his left arm pinchers forward thinking he could impale Tsukune on them. Tsukune using his vampire youki detector easily dodged it while he brought his foot forward slamming it into the male youki's manhood bringing him grimacing in pain down low to the ground. Tsukune pivoted on his right foot spinning around bringing his right fist forward in a uppercut striking the on his face sending him flying into the air only to fall on the ground.  
The count was grimacing in pain as he covered the large gaping wound on his chest while seething at seeing Tsukune, the vampire boy whom his daughter Moka favored with her attentions, who appeared to not be suffering any form of discomfort whatsoever despite the water falling down on his bare skin.

Tsukune slammed his fist into the youki's face as he continued to beat effortlessly on the youki who had just given Moka's father a through beating because of the restrictions placed on him by the water covering him. At the moment in time two of the Counts most basic emotions was fighting within him. One anger, because if there was anything Moka's father prided himself on it was being hailed as the strongest vampire of his race next to his lover Akasha Bloodriver.

Yet seeing the vampire boy whom his daughter favored able to withstand the excruciating pain brought on by a vampires worst weakness water and yet still able to fight at his prime indeed it seemed as though they boy was not weakened at all brought with it jealously knowing that this boy was doing what he could not despite the restrictions the water should impose.

Also the second jealously knowing that there could be an unknown vampire house or even worse a mass coven of vampires who were stronger than the house of Shuzen it would be horrible if such a thing was true and Mikogami had deliberately kept the boy and his house such a secret from him. Then if the boy, his family and their special skills were to be reveled to the other vampires it could topple the House of Shuzens power in the vampire realm. Even now the other vampires witnessed the boys strength even though he had yet to show his true strength he clearly was more than a match for the weak youki whom had nearly killed The Count moments before.

If the other vampires were to form an alliance with the boy and his family, then a vampire house could ask for special considerations in regards to allowing them to get away with killing of humans. Also considering the boy Aono Tsukune was strong, seeing he had beaten the counts strongest daughters and was able to regenerate his body, then if a child was produced then it would clearly be vastly superior to anything that the house of Shuzen currently had.

Tsukune swung his fist forward striking the youki against his chest sending him flying backward into the wall of the mansion.  
Tsukune rushed forward striking him on his chest leaving him stunned. Tsukune grabbed the youki's feet and stepped on it putting the full force of his strength behind it breaking it while he brought his fist forward striking the youki on his knee shattering it keeping the youki alive while preventing him from getting away.

"What are you?" The youki asked fearfully. Tsukune ignored his question as he said. "Tell me how to turn the water off and if there are any more of you here!" Tsukune demanded grabbing the other one of the youki's hands breaking it causing he to elect a scream far greater than any one the other vampires were giving.

"AH! Three others at the top level of the mansion in the attic! AH! Its controlled from up there!" He howled in pain feeling Tsukune break every bone in his pinchers.

'_What is this boy! How is he is able to do stand the touch of water and not be harmed….The other vampires have seen the boys strength and they are also seeing this now and if they are thinking as I am then they will try to take the boy and get him to join their house. I must not allow that to happen! Even though I will have to begrudgingly tolerate the fact that Moka favors him….The first chance I get I will demand to speak to Mikogami himself about the boy!' _The Count thought furiously as he struggled to ignore the pain.

Tsukune quickly ran over to Moka's father and lifting his arm across his back and rushed from the room. Quickly moving the chair out of the way Tsukune shoved Moka's father into the broom closet with Moka and Akasha.

"Sir I am sorry for this but I don't have a umbrella…" Tsukune turned to Moka and said.

"Moka keep pressure on all of his wounds he was ran though by a youki and he's already weak because of the water. He's losing blood fast. There are still more youki here in the mansion the other vampires are no match for them because they have flooding the mansion with water…Just stay here and I'll take care of them."  
Tsukune then turned to Moka's mother and said urgently.

"Akasha sama were is the closest restroom, I need to get a few things….." Tsukune asked quickly.

"The restroom is six doors down and on your right why?" Moka's mother asked confused.

"No time to explain I'll be right back." Tsukune ran from the room trying to ignore the mass of screaming vampires all writhing in pain.  
_  
_Tsukune opened the door to the restroom and grabbed the things he needed from the towel cabinet and the medicine cabinet. Using his vampire speed he ran back to the broom closet.

"Akasha please take his cloak and vest off. Moka put this wrapped up towel in his mouth and make sure that he bits down on it." Tsukune said quickly.

Akasha quickly pulled off her husbands cloak and vest and shirt leaving his chest bare and bloody.

Tsukune quickly took a towel and covered it with rubbing alcohol and used it to get the blood off Moka's fathers chest while cleaning the wounds as best he could. Using the remainder of the bottle he poured it all over the gapping wounds watching Moka's father bit down on the towel and flashed him a death glare as he passed out. Tsukune then reached down into the right pocket of his pants and pulled out a small flask.

'_I'm going to have to thank Yukari for making this for me. Its funny she said I should take it only for the most extreme of injuries and that way no one will suspect that I'm human or was human but anyway Yukari made it for me and yet its not me that needs it. '_ Tsukune thought as he unscrewed the lid off began to pour the potion the eleven year old witch had made for him onto the counts gaping wounds that were still losing massive amounts of blood.

Thankfully the potion Tsukune had with him took effect almost immediately for it was soon apparent after Tsukune applied the potion to the counts wounds and then used another towel to get the blood away that the wounds were rapidly beginning to heal themselves and Moka's father was thankfully no longer in any danger of dying.

"Akasha sama is there anyway you can contact The Exorcist, we will need his help I think."

"Tsukune go to my quarters and you will see a large glass crystal ball you can use that to contact Mikogami and tell him about what's happened…." Akasha said quickly.

"I'll be right back Moka chan." Tsukune said quickly as opened the door and went out into the storm of dangerous water once more.

Tsukune ran back into the ball room and grabbed onto Kokoa, Miyabi, Kahuala and Akuha dragging the four of them by their wrists to the nearest broom closet shoving them inside.

Tsukune then grabbed the weakened youki and bent his arm behind him forcing him to tell him were to find his comrades as the two of them ran up the maze of passages until Tsukune came to a closet door. The youki gestured to it and Tsukune opened it and the youki twisted a coat hanger that was hanging on the wall and the wall in which it was hanging from swung backwards reveling a stairway which lead up to the attic that the three of them had made and used to create such damage. Tsukune swung his fist backwards knocking the mantis youki unconscious as he entered.

Trying to be as quite as possible he crept up the stairway. The stairway lead up to a narrow hallway.

Tsukune could hear laughing from further down pearing around the corner he saw two other youki watching over a large tank of water pumping it into hoses and down into the mansion.

'_There are two…No…Three youki up here….I can feel their youki but where is the-behind me!'_ Tsukune thought as he ducked and rolled to his right just in time to avoid a dagger that would have been plunged into his lungs.

Tsukune looked upwards only to see a vampire dressed in a black top hat and a long black cloak holding a dagger in his hand. Both of his red eyes glared at Tsukune.

Tsukune rushed at the other two youki slamming his fist into one who was dressed in a white lab coat with a mustche sending him through the floor. The youki landed on the floor on the ballroom only to have the ceiling crack under the force of him falling though it sending the massive crystal chandelier falling on top of him redering him unconscious.

The other vampire grabbed Tsukune's throat with one of his hands his other hand rose quickly dagger in it. Tsukune grabbed onto the vampires's other hand trying to keep the dagger from being plunged into his chest. Lucky for him the other youki thinking that he could assist his friend grabbed a hose and opened up a hail of water on Tsukune and the other vampire. The other vampire howled in pain as the water washed over him letting Tsukune grab the hand that held the dagger twisting it breaking it while throwing the dagger into the shoulder of the other youki causing him to fall through the hole that the other youki had made and land on top of the broken chandiler impaling him on it leaving him unable to move.

Tsukune felt the floor under him weaken as he sank down a inch that he didn't have before. Tsukune quickly grabbed the weakened vampire kicking him in the stomach sending him across the floor weakening it further. Tsukune quickly grabbed the large tank of water throwing it at the vampire while he rushed forward kicking both the tank of water which hit the vampire driving the two of them down on the weakened floor through the ceiling and crashing to the ballroom floor. Tsukune struggled to get to his feet as he shook his head. The massive tank of water had burst open upon impact with the floor weaking the vampire clothed in black further.

He glared at Tsukune as he struggled to get up as a loud '_CREAK!' _rang out from above him and Tsukune.

Tsukune looked up just in time to see the ceiling supporting the other massive crystal chandelier crumbled and fell sending its heavy load downwards.

"Uh oh…" Tsukune said quickly as he leaped out of the way just in time to see the chandelier fall onto the vampire clothed in the black cloak.

"Well I didn't think the wedding was going to be boring and I was right…." Tsukune sighed as he walked out of the ballroom seeing that no more water came flooding down from the ceiling.

Tsukune quickly ran up the stairs and back up to Moka's mothers quarters.

He quickly opened the door and entered. Letting his eyes wander around until they saw a large black crystal ball sitting on a round table with a red table cloth on it looking a little like something a fortuneteller would have.

Tsukune approached the crystal ball unsure of what to do for it to let him contact the headmaster of the Academy for youki. He reached out and touched it hesitantly getting closer looking at as he muttered.

"Ummm….Great how do you work this thing? I forgot to ask Akasha sama for instructions on how to run this thing and use it to talk to The Exorcist…I wonder if it has a instruction manual somewhere? AH!" Tsukune screamed as the all too familiar face of the headmaster of the Academy for youki appeared in front of him. A eerie smile was on his face as his white robes seemed to flutter behind him in a nonexistent breeze. His glowing eyes gazed at Tsukune from behind his interlaced fingers.

Slowly the familiar face of The Bus Drive as he puffed his cigar and the withered face of Touhou Fuhai appeared in the globe.

"Getting it on with one of the brides maids eah boy?" The Bus Driver laughed.

"I see pair of horns supporting your halo boy he he! Moka's father won't like you getting familiar with one of his daughters. " The Bus Driver laughed as he saw Tsukune's bare chest.

"Yes Tsukune you and Fong-Fong are both closet perverts aren't you hehe!" Touhou Fuhai laughed.

"Its not like that! You see it's a long story…..." Tsukune said uncomfortably.

"This is a unusual way for you speak with me Tsukune….So considering this unusual way you are talking to me I can assume that everything isn't going well at the wedding?" The Exorcsist smiled.

Tsukune swallowed as he said. "Umm…You could say that Board chairman sama….I ummm have a problem…You see first a group of youki infiltrated Moka's fathers castle and sent water raining down from the ceiling in every room of the castle and then they tried to assassinate Moka's father Lord Shuzen. The good news is that I stopped them and saved Moka's fathers life. The other vampires in the mansion are weakened but they'll live…There were three youki and a vampire sir. So would you send some of your people to arrest them? None of the other vampires in the mansion are strong enough to defeat them. The youki that did this are unconscious right now so they should be easy to take care of."

The Exorcist smirked at Tsukune and nodded his head slowly. "I see I will do as you ask….However I feel that that is not the real reason you are calling me is it Tsukune?"

Tsukune swallowed. "No Board Chairman sama it isn't the only reason…You see I," Tsukune paused thinking carefully of how to word the problem he had put himself in.

"I see I have problem that only you can solve and-"

"Oh you have a problem that only I can solve….Eh Tsukune." The Headmaster chuckled darkly as he interupted Tsukune.

Tsukune swallowed as he said.

"Yes headmaster you see Moka's father Lord Issa Shuzen asked me what I was and I said that I and my parents were vampires. Then he asked what my parents and my house does….And well, I lied and said that my parents and I work for you….I said that my mother studies humans for you and my father and I hunt down the youki who break the rules for you."

The Exorcist smile seemed to widen in a fighting sort of way.

"I see, you dropped my name hopping to impress Moka's parents and get in both of their good graces eh Tsukune. Well I expected better of you….."

"Board Chairman sama it wasn't like that, sort of…You see Moka's mother knows that I'm human and she doesn't mind thankfully…But if I would have told Moka's father that I was a human or used to be a human in my case he would have killed me."

"I see well you have quite a problem don't you Tsukune…..Considering you and I know that you and your parents don't work for me. I dare say when Moka's father contacts me and finds out the truth he will be very angry with you and will kill you. He he…." The Exorcist chuckled darkly his frightening laughter once more sending shivers up Tsukune's spine.

"Headmaster sama the real reason I was calling is because," Tsukune swallowed mustering up every ounce of courage he had to say the next words from his mouth.

"Board chairman sama I would like to work for you in exchange for you protecting my family from the vampires and other youki."

"I see," The Exorcists eyes seemed to take on a more sinister glow as his smile looked positivily bloodthirsty.

"You would be willing to work for me under my close and personal supervision then?"

Tsukune swallowed once more as he said. "Yes Board chairman sama I would. I want my parents and my cousin Kyouko to be protected. If they are ever found out to be human then the youki who work for Fairy Tale or other vampires will try to use them against me or kill them. I will do whatever you ask if you protect them from being found out and harmed by Fairy Tale or the other youki."

The Headmaster smiled eerily at Tsukune.

"Ruby tell me is it Christmas?" The headmaster asked to the raven haired witch cryptically, that Tsukune couldn't see but heard her reply.

"No headmaster why?"

The headmaster ignored her reply instead he smiled as he asked. "Ruby tell me is it my birthday?"

The raven haired witch said. "Ummm…I don't think so Headmaster sama, to tell you the truth I'm not sure when your birthday is sir."

The headmaster ignored her reply as he said. "Ruby bring me a calendar, because I have a feeling that Christmas and my birthday have just come early." The Headmasters smiled widened as he looked at Tsukune. Tsukune could hear the witch's footsteps as she scampered away.

The headmaster continued to look at Tsukune as he said.

"I see, I warn you Tsukune my help doesn't come cheap and if you do this you would be possibly sacrificing any future that you and Ms Akashiya Moka have together? Are you willing to risk that, all for the sake of three humans?"

"Headmaster those three humans are my family! I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe, Moka will….I mean I'm sure that Moka would wait for me if I explained everything to her...I hope. "Tsukune muttered to himself.

"So you would be willing to do whatever I asked of you from popping corns and blisters on a filthy monstrells feet to giving my pet tanzor a bath then?"

Tsukune bit back the bile that was building in his throat at the thought of himself doing such tasks.

"Yes Board chairman sama, I would." Tsukune as he forced the words from his mouth one by one feeling sick as he did so.

"Good then we have an agreement then. I will arrange for the proper paperwork to be put in place and for your parents and cousin to be put under my close and personal protection using the information you gave to me. Also I should I have to discuss you, your cousin, your parents or their occupations with Ms Akashiya Moka's father I will go along with what you have told me. Rest assured I will keep my promise and I expect you to keep yours Tsukune…." The Headmasters voice seemed to echo the dangers of what would happen to Tsukune is he ever broke his promise.

"I look forward to having you in my employ for the rest of your parents and cousins natural lives from now on." The Exorcist chuckled darkly as the image faded from view.

Tsukune swallowed. "What have I gotten myself into now?" Tsukune moaned.

"Oh Tsukune," The Headmasters voice hit Tsukune's ears once more causing him to jump hoping The Exorcist didn't hear his last statement.

Tsukune turned to the crystal ball and once more looked at The Headmasters head.

"Yes Headmaster?" Tsukune asked.

"I will send men to the castle so they can take the youki into custody and clean the castle."

"Thank you headmaster." Tsukune said quickly as the headmaster head faded from view only to be replaced with The Bus Drivers head.

"Careful boy desperation only attracts vultures…" The Bus Driver said cryptically as his face disappeared from the dark orb.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

A review to me is like a boost to get my writing brain to work on the next chapter faster and its also a boost to my ego! So the more reviews I get the faster all of you get the next chapter!

Cheers Dogsfang


	9. Chapter 9 Tsukune's harem on parade

Rosario to vampire BoyFriend to vampires Mother chapter 9 Tsukune's harem on parade.

Ten hours later

A car single car pulled into the drive way of the Shuzen mansion. Out with a single swish of a white cloak emerged the Headmaster of The Youki academy, fallowed by The Bus Driver and a withered old youki that looked like yoda off of starwars.

Slowly, but surely the vampires all began to flow back into the mansion after the Exorcists men had finished drying up all the water and arrested the youki and the lone vampire whom had crashed the wedding. Tsukune, sighed happily glad to have a nice clean shirt on once more as he and Moka sat together in a overstuffed love seat in what Tsukune supposed was a room to greet and entertain guests in. He couldn't help but notice some of the creepy looks the other vampires were giving him especially the other ladies as they licked their fangs with their tongues staring at him with hunger and lust in their eyes. The look reminded him of the look both Outer and Inner Moka gave to him whenever the two of them were hungry for his blood as they quickly exited the room suddenly looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Umm, Tsukune I'm sorry," Outer Moka said quickly having the same look on her face as the other nobles, however hers had a hint of guilt mixed in with it.

"Capa chu!" Outer Moka whispered as she sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck purring happily at the sensation of briefly tasting his warm skin fallowed by his warm tasty blood flowing down her throat easing her hunger as she continued to drink from his neck.

Tsukune blinked as a strange shadow blocked out the sun. Tsukune confused turned around only to have his eyes widen in fear.

"Moka stop your father-" Tsukune gasped.

"Mmmm Tsukune, don't worry Father is busy with the other vampires so he won't know." Outer Moka moaned lost in the pleasure she felt feasting on Tsukune's blood having been forced to go without it for several days let out a heated moan lustfully giving Tsukune a firmer suck on his neck determined to get more blood from him than she usually did.

"Having a little fun eh boy? He he…..A certain someone won't like you getting to friendly with his daughter..." An all too familiar voice chuckled darkly at Tsukune as two small puffs of gray smoke and a ring emerged from between the lips of the man dressed in the familiar blue uniform as the same glowing eyes gazed at both Tsukune and Moka.

Tsukune swallowed as he looked up and bit down a gasp at suddenly seeing another pair of the same set of glowing eyes looking down at him from the face white robed The Board Chairman. A bolt of fear shot through Tsukune's spine when he shived his gaze around the room quickly realized that he and Moka were not as alone as the two of them had thought for The Bus Driver, Touhou Fuhai, The Exorcist, Moka's mother Akasha, Kokoa, Kahula, their mother a blond vampiress named Gyokuro, Miyabi, Akuha and Moka's father who looked like he would like nothing better than to rip Tsukune apart with his bare hands as he red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Uh…..Hello everyone…Moka was weakened due to the water and I wanted to give her a little of my blood to help her recover faster. " Tsukune said quickly praying that everyone would believe the excuse that he gave for Moka having barring her fangs into his neck enjoying his tasty blood as he struggled to act as though nothing was wrong, unfortunately for him it was at that moment that Outer Moka gave out a heated moan fallowed by a request for more only to blush a harsh red crimson when she felt the killing intent of her father nearby.

"Mmmm, Tsukune that was-,eph! Ah umm, hello father….." She blushed only to try to put on a sinfully cute face to butter him up and diminish his rage.

"So what would you like on your tombstone?" Touhou Fuhai laughed as the old youki gazed at the blushing couple being caught in a compromising position.

"Issa sama please talk to Mikogami and the others about Tsukune. That is the main reason that they are so suddenly here after all." Akasha said sadly.

Moka's father glared at his daughter Moka and Tsukune.

"Aono Tsukune be very greatfull that you saved my life mere hours ago for that has kept me from killing you here and now…"

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

The count continued to narrow his eyes as they flared red. "I have begrudgingly decided to allow you to stay here in the mansion. However do not mistake my allowance to tolerate your presence in my home for generosity, or even respect for you. I will allow you to stay here as long as you do nothing further to anger me or take advantage of my kindness, for if you do I will give up the charade of courticy and it will be your blood that flows into my evening cup that I drink."

"Yes Sir Lord Count Shuzen sama I understand sir….Thank you." Tsukune said quickly.

"Come along boy the reason we are here is to have a serious talk about you..Wouldn't you like to have a chance to defend yourself- that is even if no defense is possible." The Bus Driver chuckled darkly once more.

"Yes sir…." Tsukune quickly held Moka's hand as he and Moka fallowed the group into another room this one having multiple chairs set up around it in a circle along with a large TV set up powered by batties.

Everyone took a seat though Tsukune tried to sit beside Moka someone he ended up getting stuck sitting in between The Exorcist and Moka's father.

'_Oh how did I get myself into this?'_

Tsukune thought to himself horrified at what was about to happen.

The Exorcist took out a large clear crystal ball from beneath his robes and held it in his hands.

"Now then our story about young Aono Tsukune here begins when he and your daughter Akashiya Moka came to the academy." The Exorcist chuckled darkly as the globe suddenly glowed and began to show images of Tsukune and Moka's moments together at youki academy as The Headmaster began to talk as Tsukune struggled not to squirm.

"Now then if I were to put a start to his adventure at Youki academy it would be when Ms Akashya Moka, your daughter, ran into him on her bike and injured him. In doing so she tasted his blood for the first time and the two of them became friends after that. Tsukune lied to her and told her that he was human to see if she would be bothered with the possibility of having a human as a friend.

Thankfully it was that she did not mind. Then as fate would have it he was able to remove the Rosario seal that Akasha Bloodriver Moka's Mother gave her, when she was in danger of being raped by an ogre. Thus once he removed her seal your daughters inner self beat the ogre. That was how it all began…..Quite romantic in a way…Isn't it?" The headmaster smiled as the images of Tsukune's first meeting with Moka which were hovering in the air faded from view as the light from the globe faded.

The Count turned at looked at Tsukune dangerously. "If you knew that Moka was in danger why did you not protect her yourself boy instead of simply removing her seal!" The Count demanded.

Tsukune struggled to remain calm as he struggled to think up an answer.

Outer Moka leaned forward in her chair between her mother and Akuha.

"Father Tsukune he-"

"Silence Moka! I want to hear the boy you value speak to me so I know he has a tongue." The count said dangerously.

"Lord Count Shuzen sama I had to keep what type of youki I am a secret from the other youki at the school including Moka. My parents ordered me to do it that is why I told Moka that I was a human in the first place sir. I was going to tell Moka that I was a vampire in time that is if she truly accepted me as a human sir. I knew that Moka was a vampire the moment I met her so I told my parents about her that evening on the phone. They were happy to say the least, plus its in the school rules that its not allowed to revel your monster form sir."

The answer seemed to satisfy Moka's father for he nodded and The Exorcist began again as images of Outer Moka and Inner Moka appeared with Tsukune showing them as the headmaster spoke.

"Then a few months afterwards the two of them started dating. Its quite romantic to see Tsukune spare with your daughters inner personallity seducing her with the power he has. Also he does this while he seduces her outer self by taking the two of them out for moon light walks through the graveyard, while he lets her suck his blood as the two of the make out among the tombstones feeding bits of Doren into their mouths…..With each others tongues." The Headmaster's smile was bloodthirsty when he said it.

Both Tsukune and Moka blushed hard seeing images of the two of them laying on a blanket moaning happily continent to be alone with each other intimently feeding each other the doren fruit with every kiss and pass of their tongues.  
The headmaster smiled eerily as he continued.

"Don't worry Lord Shuzen Tsukune is a gentleman and has not "touched" your daughter beyond that…..despite the fact that he has something of a harem going at the school." Mikogami chuckled darkly.

Moka's father narrowed his eyes as they shifted dangerously to the left looking at Tsukune as he growled.

"Continue."

The Exorcist chuckled as he replied.

"As I was saying, Tsukune has a small harem going at school. He has a succubus, a yuki-onna, and a witch fighting each other for his affections, and also one more.

True the boy has done nothing most monsters would ever do to attract a mistress, a wife, a slave toy, a bed warmer and a Mate.

There is no doubt in my mind that he is going to be a powerful man some day, and to think that it all started by seducing a few youki women at school. It amused me to no end when I learned that he considered to be something of a dream boy of half of the first year girls, and more then just a few of the second and third year girls as well. Not to mention he is seen as the most kind hearted, romantic not to mention sought after boy in school."

The Exorcist watched happily as various images of girls gossiping about Tsukune whispering about how great it would be to bed a vampire. The Bus Driver smiled wickedly enjoying Tsukune's distress even though he struggled to pertend that nothing was wrong.

"Believe it or not," The Head Master grinned evily as if enjoying himself with every word he spoke.

"It has gotten so bad that it came to my attention a few days ago that one of my men seems to have found something of a small shrine set up where girls go to pray to him wanting his affections to turn to them or if not atleast for luck in dating/romance and finding a boy like him." He chuckled darkly once again laughing softly as the damning images flashed across the room.

"If you are lying to me." The Count growled dangerously as his eyes glowed red.

"I'm afraid not….." The head of the Youki academy shook his head in mock sadness.

"In fact I would even venture that if Tsukune ever got lonely, or if he ever just want a little variety outside of his little harem, he could just walk into the Girls' dorms and ask for volunteers to help him calm his desires and he would have all of them running to him eager to help."

Moka's father narrowed his eyes dangerously at Tsukune as he growled.

"Continue….Tell me everything Mikogami…..."

The Exorcist chuckled as images of Tsukune and Kurumu began to fly in the air for everyone to see.

"Now then the story continues with a succubus named Kurumu Krono, she attempted to charm the entire school to find her Destined One. She was jellious of Moka and tried to take Tsukune away from her. She failed and Moka's Inner self was released and wanted to teach her a lesson for attempting to take what was hers. Now in an unusal move by Tsukune he asked Moka to spare her life and it was after that, that the succubus in question proclaimed Tsukune to be her Mate of Fate and the only one worthy of giving her a child to save her dying race. She has been attempting to gain his affections ever since. She loves leaping upon him and thrusting his face in between her breasts nearly suffocating him everytime she does so."

Tsukune watched in horror as various images of the busty succubus thrusting Tsukune's face between her massive breasts giving a breath taking view of Kurumu's cleavge flew into the air around the room for everyone to see.

_'Oh god no…Why does it feel like my life is flashing before my eyes now.'_ Tsukune thought horrified at what The headmaster was showing to everyone.

"Oh yes Count Shuzen same there is no doubt in my mind that the boy loves it despite his numerous protests…." The headmaster chuckled darkly as the images changed this time showing the purple haired yuki onna stalker Mizore.

"Now then as if two girls fighting for Tsukune affections weren't bad enough Tsukune then attracted another lady to him….At the academy there was a sad and lonely little Yuki-onna named Mizore. As it happened Mizore developed affections for a teacher and he did not return them in the way that she hoped.. On the contrary said teacher nearly raped her causing her to stay away from class for a time. Mizore ended up catching Tsukune's articles in the school news paper and thought him to be as lonely as she was.

Mizore eventuly grew to believe that Tsukune was as lonely as she was and she began to stalk him daily watching his every step. Then one fateful day the young Yuki onna was nearly raped once more by the same teacher however Tsukune revieling his vampire self stopped it and exposed the truth of the matter to the school. It was only then that she once more learned to trust people and became friends with your daughter, Kurumu, and Tsukune.

Another amusing thing happened in the village of the Yuki-onna. Mizore took Tsukune and his friends there. Once in her home land she took Tsukune to a field of snowwhites and took off her clothes and attempted to seduce him into giving her a child so she would not be forced to marry someone she did not love an imersary from Fairy Tale your new son in law Miyabi…..."

Tsukune struggled to hide a blush as he tried to keep his dignity as he struggled not to faint on the spot as images of Mizore dressed in the kimono in a field of snow whites. The purple haired yuki-onna was straddling him while stripping off her kimono showing off her breasts to Tsukune showing her sadness and desperation to him once more feel a mixture of sadness combined with embarrassment at remembering the memory.

The Exocrists creepy voice once more continued as he said.

"Once more Tsukune resisted a youki girls seduction and told Mizore that he would help her however she was taken by the Snow Priestess to meet Miyabi and as it happened the Miyabi attempted to rape her and thankfully Mizore stopped him but he did kiss and in the prosses humiliating her."

Thankfully this time Tsukune wasn't the only one looking uncomfortable for Miyabi didn't look so calm, cool and collected under the death glare of the older blond vampiress who sat beside him on his left looking like she would like nothing better then to break every bone in his left hand, whom Tsukune assumed was Miyabi's mother inlaw, while Kahula sat on his right.

"Now afterward Tsukune together with the rest of the Newspaper club drove Fairy Tale from her lands."

The next images showed Tsukune with the rest of the newspaper club attempting to fight Kahula failing miserably until Tsukune removed the Rosario seal and let out inner Moka to fight her.

"As everyone can see both Moka and Kahula could fight each other to a stalemate so to speak…True Kahula could have killed Moka but she herself would have died from the her injures after words…."

The white robed youki lord continued to smile creepily as if he were secretly enjoying himself. The air around the images of Inner Moka and Kahula shivered as the two vampires disappeared only to be replaced by a human who was clearly drunk and getting into a car driving it recklessly killing a couple who were holding a little girl with dark hair between them.

"Now then the next part of my story starts with a drunk human who got into a car and drove it and ended up killing a witch and a wizard who were vacationing in the human world with their daughter. After the accident claimed her parents leaving orphaned a single little girl with dark hair and talent for magic. As it happened after that she got in league with a very powerful magic user and together the two of them created a army of human eating plants.

The News Paper club went there and managed to stop them. Since then the witch Ruby Toujou has since reformed due to Tsukune being the first person who has ever shown her kindness. She is now working for me as my assistant. I have dispatched her on many errands and such however her favorite one I gave to her was to train a few hours with Tsukune.

Ruby I learned, much to my amusement, chained the two of them together and using The Whip of Belmond, which canceled out his holy lock, he was able to harness his youkia in the monster preserve called Paradise. With the chain conecting the two of them together every time Tsukune would crack of the whip his youki would go to Ruby in the form of a shock.

Such is seems was my assistances favorite memories of a few shocks of pain and a few whip marks on my assisstant. Another amusing thing about Ruby is that she is a masochist and loves pain…She always says that Tsukune is her "master" and that she is his "Toy." Ruby loves to beg him to discipline her and beat her with my whip…" The Boardchairman looked upwards to see the images float around showing Tsukune cracking the whip while Ruby screamed wetting herself making herself cum with pleasure.

'_Oh great Kami what is the Exorcist trying to do make the other vampires no forget the other vampires make that Moka's parents want to kill me!'_ Tusukune thought horrified as he watched the holo Ruby screamed in passion filled pain ever time he cracked to whip.

"Finally last but not least," The Exorcist continued to revel in Tsukune's discomfort, "the last member of his little harem is….Well she is something of a…..How shall I put this…."The DarkLord in the white robes smiled bigger as if saving the best for last as he said.

"I know...A most unusual addition for any harem to have….She is a eleven year old witch by the name of Yukari Sendo."

The movie of Ruby and himself disappeared as pictures of little Yukari the perverted little witch appeared. Tsukune stole a look over at Outer Moka who was sitting with a frown on her face looking like she wished that she had never invited Tsukune to Kahula's wedding.

"The little witch was saved Lord Shuzen by both your daughter and Tsukune from bullies and since then she has had something of a…..Obsession that borders on the unhealthy that involves the three of them getting together and having sex."

The old vampire watched as the little pictures of the eleven year old watch yell at Kurumu over which was better big breasts of smaller. While another showed Yukari grabbing onto Outer Moka's breast though her uniform crying happily "YA! Group sex desu! When you and Moka do have sex I will be in between desu!"

Moka's Father looked like he had just been forced to swallow something that he would much rather have spit out.

"Mikogami the boy isn't a-"

"Lolli con Lord Shuzen?" The Exorcist smiled creepily as he looked at his friend.

"I was going to say pedophile Mikogami." The count growled. "The boy Tsukune he isn't a pedophile is he?"

"No Tsukune is neither of those things, you look almost disappointed at that fact much like Akasha sama did?" Mikogami smirked as the images faded from veiw.

The Count narrowed his eyes at Tsukune struggling to restrain himself from killing the boy beside him.

"Tsukune I had no idea you were like this…Your just like me aren't you Tsukune. Oh yes you remind me of how I was when I was young and its only a matter of time before your just like me…" Miyabi smirked grinning smugly after watching Tsukune's harem on parade curtisy of the headmaster of youki academy.

Moka's father looked anything but happy if anything he looked angrier than Tsukune had ever seen him.

"Tell me Mikogami what do you think of the boy Tsukune?"  
_  
_The Headmaster smiled once more as he snapped his fingers quickly and said.  
_  
_"I will tell you that same thing that I have told your lover Akasha…. Tsukune has exceeded my expectations of him. I can tell that he will be a big step in achieving my goals…..So if you are wandering if Tsukune has my vote of confidence the answer is yes. Tsukune is wonderful match for Moka. When I look at Tsukune its like seeing the son that I never had….Now then in light of certain events, Tsukune's parents want to congratulate him on defeating the legendary killer Jack The Ripper. It was his first S rank mission in a manner of speaking. "

One of The chairman's guards brought over a laptop and hooked it to the television set.

Another guard punched in a few quick keys and brought the laptop over and sat it on Tsukune's lap. Sure enough a video window opened showing nothing after a few minutes only a single voice that warmed Tsukune's heart whenever he heard it.

"Tsukune dear? Asume are sure you have this thing working right we aren't getting a signal or a picture?" His mother Kasumi called.

"Of course I have this thing working right its not like I'm building a nuclear bomb for heaven sake I think that I can hook up a simple-" fathers voice called out only to get interrupted by him mother.

"Asumi its not hooked up right besides you're the only man I know who can burn jello and can't make a simple bento! The only reason your alive today is because of my food. If it wasn't for me you would be half starved because you can't cook. " Kasumi called out happily, "Oh oh here he is!" Kasumi voice called as slowly but surely Kasumi kind face, brown hair, and brown eyes appeared on the screen.

"Oh hello Tsukune dear…..Have you left for the wedding?" His mother said happily to Tsukune though the video window.

"Yes mom I am at Moka chan's….The wedding and the reception it was," Tsukune paused trying to think of the right word

"It was a blast, you know anything but borring…..ha ha. Moka's family are all very, very interesting people."

"Good I am glad that you are getting along with Moka and her family. I always knew that Moka was the one for you Tsukune we vampires are the strongest of all monsters after all." Kasume said happily.

"Who knows in a few hundred years or so we will hopefully be celebrating you and Moka's wedding."

With that simple comment a hair stood up on the back of Tsukune's neck.

'_That couldn't be my mom, because she doesn't know about youki, what type of trick is The Headmaster pulling?'_ Tsukune wondered.

"Um mother have you heard from Eoko lately?" Tsukune asked trying to test to see if it really was his mother on the other end.

Kasumi paused and raised her eye brows a minute and said. "Well that's a little unusual Tsukune but you know as well as I do that your perverted friend joined a monastery or something as soon as he left middle school. Last I heard he shaved his head and is now finding inner peace worshipping Oh eh oh ah ah ting tang wall a wall a wall a bing bang or something…Why?"

"Oh its nothing," Tsukune paused.

'_Its my mother? How could…..I'm going to talk with The Exorcist about what he did….' _Tsukune though furiously.

"Oh Tsukune dear there is something I wanted to talk to you about so listen closely….. I want grandchildren Tsukune!" kasumi sang in a happy voice. Tsukune swallowed as he struggled not to blush as he narrowed his eyes at The Headmaster before shooting them back to the laptop screen to his mother.

"Umm, Mother what are you saying?" Tsukune paused praying that it was not his mother who was looking back at him.

"Let me take it from here dear, this is man territory." His father said proudly as his mothers head disappeared as his fathers black hair and dark eyes took its place only. "What your mother means is…I uh, what I mean, what _**your mother and I **_mean is…Well son its-"  
Tsukune's father was shoved out of the way only to be replaced by his mother once more.

"What your father and I mean is that we've decided something." Kasumi said firmly.

""We decided something" There is no "we" dear you mean you decided something." Tsukune's father piped in.  
Kasumi turned only see Asumi pop his head in the narrow window of the video screen.

"No I remember I discussed this with you six months ago how could you not remember?"

"I don't remember every conversation we have dear beside if you did tell me six months ago and I don't remember then its not my fault and besides you haven't brought it ups since then whatever it is." Asume said quickly.

"No I talked to you about it last night and you nodded your head and said "yes it's a fine idea I'm all for it." Which is really unusual its was almost like you weren't listen- ASUMI AONO you weren't listening to me were you!" Kasumi demaned.

"Well I may have missed a few important details but the basis of the idea is there I think." Asumi said quickly sounding guilty.

"Never mind I'll tell him…" Kasumi paused and looked at Tsukune and smiled warmly putting on a happy face.

"Tsukune my precious and only son, the home that we live in has been too long without children, and as considering that you have grown up and left for Youki Academy I have wanted to hold a grandchild in my arms for the longest time now. Tsukune you are the only heir to the family and so I,-I mean your father and I-, think that its time for you to start looking for a wife who's blood is pure, strong and who will give you a few children."

Tsukune paled as soon as he heard those words.

'_Oh great kami my mother did not just say that. No wait she didn't just say that because that can't be my mother, at least I hope that it isn't. Oh I might as well go along with it and talk to the Chairman about what he did afterwards.'_ Tsukune though worried about what just might happen if it was his mother as he turned back.

"Mother listen-"

"Tsukune dear listen to me, I am not going to around forever, well actually I'm but that's not the point anyway, I want to make sure that you mate with noble who will make you happy and give you strong children to carry our blood. I know that this is unexpected and you have time to search for love, and I won't force you into a marriage, to get the grandchildren that I want…..Not yet anyway. However I do hope that you will find someone rather quickly. It shouldn't be a problem for you; you inherited your fathers good looks after all; that is before he let himself go….." With that Kasume began to chuckle slightly.

"Mother you can't be suggesting this, I can't believe what you just asked me to do!" Tsukune demanded keeping his voice calm.

Kasumi smiled at the horrified expression that her son Tsukune had plastered onto his face.

"Don't worry about it so much Tsukune, there's always someone out there for you, love will present itself to you, and you must recognize it when it does. Understand Tsukune that its just time for you to think about settling down and taking your fathers place."

"That and you want a grandson or granddaughter." Tsukune frowned.

His mother continued to smile at him. "Yes sort of… Sure I can wait a few hundred years or so but not forever. Your father and I, want an heir to the family. I expect you to be at least looking for a bride candidate and while we are on that subject…" Kasumi's happy smile suddenly turned blood thirsty as she said. "Moka-"

Tsukune's blood ran cold as he silently prayed.  
'_Oh no, oh great Kami please no, don't bring this up now! Please don't be my real mother otherwise I am in so much trouble.'_

Tsukune struggled to put a smile on his face as he said so. "Mother Moka and I-"

"Are the prefect match dear." Tsukune's mother interrupted flicked her brown hair behind her ear as she said so happily. "Good Tsukune I am glad that you agree with me than there is no problem is there. Now listen Tsukune I want you to make like the humans do and take Moka off the market do you hear me?"

Tsukune shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Mother I-"

"Silence Tsukune….Don't make me remind you of our family history….Our house owes The Headmaster much in case you have forgotten. It is the Headmaster Mikogami who keeps the other vampires from knowing of our house. Because if they knew of us they would ostracize us, despite the fact that our blood is pure, for our willingness and desire for a peaceful coexistence with the humans, much like they exile the vampires who mate with humans to the human world. Mikogami sama has ever been our houses illustrious friend, ally, and employer. Mikogami sama has helped us achive our goals and in return for his assistance we work for him and help him achive his…..There is no room for argument on this issue Tsukune and you would do well _**to learn and know your place in this family young one! And remember it well!"  
**_  
Tsukune swallowed shocked to hear his mother use such a angry tone of voice with him.

"Yes Mother…."  
Kasumi's firm expression returned to its kind state once more as she smiled happy and said._**  
**_  
"Good….Now then from what I remember when Moka came to visit us you and Moka of you had quite a friendly air about the two of you. Answer me honestly wouldn't you love to be with Moka?"

_'Mom what are you doing!' _Tsukune thought horrified at answering said question in front of everyone of Moka's family members especially Moka's father who looked more than willing to get Tsukune's blood all over his hands.

"Mother yes I would love to be with Moka chan,-"

Kasumi smiled. "Good then what is the problem, is it that you fine Inner Moka unappealing?"

Tsukune struggled to keep his mouth from dropping open.

'_Oh great kami you must hate me right now…..Great if I don't answer this question perfectly then not only with everyone of Moka's family hate me but Inner Moka will hate me too….and that is means death.'  
_  
"What no! Mother, Inner Moka is the living embodiment of power and beauty. There is nothing about Inner Moka that I don't like. The first time I saw her, surrounded by her aura, silver hair, red eyes, she looked beautiful, perfect, flawless, dark, powerful, menacing, and way, way, beyond my reach. Inner Moka is-"

Kasumi clapped her hands together happily silencing Tsukune smiling a smile that remined Tsukune of the ones he had seen both Tsurara and Ageha use when they two of them wanted Kurumu and Mizore to mate with Tsukune and claim him for their own.

"Good I'm happy to hear that Tsukune. Now I sent along a little home cooking and little drink I know all of you will like. The Headmasters guards will pass it out. I hope all of you like eggrolls and my personal favorite honey roasted Hikidekis!"

One of the men in black suits uncovered a tray with a large amount of juicy looking eggrolls along with a small jar of small triangle shaped cookies of sorts, and began to pass them out. Outer Moka and Akasha looked hesitantly at the food presented to them for the two of them noticed that Tsukune wasn't eating. Another one of the guards brought forth a pitcher and glasses and began to pour a pinkish mixture into the glasses.

Tsukune's fathers head suddenly appeared back into the video window and said happily as everyone began to eat and drink save Tsukune, Moka and Akasha.

"Also I made something too this is a great little snack I picked up when Kasumi and I were in Africa. The poorer tribes of humans milk a cow and then mix its milk with the cows blood for extra protein."

Kasume shoved her husbands head out from the view screen and smiled happily ignoring the vampires shocked expressions as everyone save Tsukune, Moka, and Akasha, began to eat the eggrolls and hakideii's eager to get rid of the twisted mixture of milk and cow blood.

"This is good what gives it the bitter sweet flavor?" Miyabi asked to the image of Tsukune's mother on the TV screen.

Kasumi's mother smirked watching everyone finish the eggrolls and hakideiis.

"Now the eggrolls are a family secret so I will not tell a soul except for Moka because hopefully Tsukune will take her off the market and mate with her, hint hint. Anyway I almost wasn't able to make them but luckily I was able to find the key ingredients I needed at a human store called Al's Live Bait and Tackle Shop."  
At Kasumi's words every head looked like they were about to vomit up the eggrolls as everyone glared at Tsukune and the tv dangerously.

Kasumi however looked undeterred as she smirked in a sublte smug manor faking innocence.

"Oh hummm, well I guess that my eggrolls aren't for everyone then."

"Mother what's the hakidikii made of?" Tsukune asked secretly happy that he hadn't touched his.

"Oh yes the hakidikii is nothing special, eggs, flour, honey, a few family spices, goats spleen. I set the goats spleen out in room temperature till it has a nice covering of blue mold on it and I mix it all up. The best part is that they have a shelf life of over eight hundred years. They are perfectly fine for you to eat, unless of course you eat them with a form of dairy product then they'll make you so sick that you'll want to die. The good news is that your only sick for twenty fours hours, but really Tsukune dear you don't mix spleen with dairy produces its common knowledge…"

"Ummm Mother I think that it's a little too late for that…." Tsukune swallowed as he looked at all the angry vampires who were all looking like they would like to rip Tsukune's throat out if they weren't so sick from Tsukune's mothers food.

"Now then Tsukune dear I forgot to tell you these before you left Youki Academy for the wedding there are two people you should not anger and do your best to avoid at all costs. One is a blond woman by the name of Gyokuro. She is Kokoa and Kahula's mother, and she is a life sucking bitch of a woman from which there is no escape. Don't let her appearance fool you Tsukune dear she's little more than a glorified prostitute who deserves to die of a sexually transmitted disease and burn in hell.

The house of Aono has been enimies of her ever since one of her human servants stole my asprin during the Black Plague, so avoid her at all costs. Now then the second person you should watch out for is Issa Shuzen he is Moka's father. He is very very dangerous and he will kill you just for being with Moka. Its best to do something to get in his good graces early that way hopefully he will warm up to the idea of you mating with Moka. Well I guess that is it then Tsukune dear. Your father and I will see you when we get back from North Korea. Oh yes The Head master will show you the tape of our trip to Pakistan, they are experiencing massive flooding. Water, water everywhere. Well your father and I will see you later Tsukune and don't forget to take Moka off the market, bye!" Kasumi laughed as the video window closed. One of the Exorsists guards took the laptop from him.

'_Oh damn!'_ Tsukune thought as he looked at all the youki who wanted to kill him.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please! A review will help me to get the next chapter done faster and it give my writer brain a boost as well as my ego! So say again review please it only takes a minute!

Cheers Dogsfang


	10. Chapter 10 Counting Coup

Rosario to vampire BoyFriend to Vampires Mother chapter 10 Counting Coup

I do not own the movie Piranha 3D am simply spoofing it.

**Directed by**

Alexandre Aja

**Produced by**

Alexandre Aja  
Mark Canton  
Marc Toberoff  
Grégory Levasseur

**Written by**

Pete Goldfinger  
Josh Stolberg  
Alexandre Aja  
Grégory Levasseur

I am just spoofing it for fun.

Also I make referencing to the book Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter written by Seth Grahame-Smith. It's a funny book you should read it.

Humor is everywhere, in that there's irony in just about anything a human does.  
- Bill Nye

The more things a man is ashamed of, the more respectable he is.  
- George Bernard Shaw

Two hours later.

Inside the mansion Tsukune didn't have want to picture the scene going on inside nor the look on Moka's fathers face even as Tsukune briefly heard the angry moans and flush sounds of the toilet as he walked beside Moka's fathers room even now as he stood inside of Moka's Mothers room with a guilty look on his face. His imagination betraying him by painting a picture of the proud lord and head of the house of Shuzen knelting at the porcelain toilet with a deathly look on his face as the dangerous food that Tsukune's mother had gotten most of the house of Shuzen to ingest forced them to get sick and in doing so vomit and void their bowels in a sickly disgusting manor that was unbecoming of any vampire of their stature and class.

Tsukune remembered a few hours ago how the servants had looked on in shock and disgust as the head of the house and the rest of the house of Shuzen suddenly look to be sick and took on a green color around their faces and then vomit onto the floor. The servants were shocked to see their respected leader and his house get sick when, for a fact that all of them knew that vampires did not get sicknesses of any kind, yet the sight of their leaders suddenly convulse and vomit all over the floor of the room was a shocking and disturbing sight leaving each one to wander what had happened to make them sick and could it happen to them.

"Akasha san I am sorry I did-" Tsukune began his apology to Moka's mother only be silenced by her sad smile at Mikogami, The Bus driver, and Tou Fuhia.

"Tsukune I know what this situation was not directly your fault only partially so, so to speak. What's done is done, now we have no choice but to accept it. However that does not mean that you are off the hook." Her green eyes narrowed dangerously.

Tsukune swallowed as another vampire servant opened the door and said.

"My lady Lord Shuzen and the others are demanding to speak with the boy Tsukune."  
"Very well tell them that we will be along shortly."Akasha said softly.

The servant bowed and left.

"Come along boy time to face up to what you've done." The Bus Driver smirked darkly as he pushed Tsukune out the door fallowed by Moka and her mother.

A servant quickly opened another door and The Bus Driver pushed Tsukune inside only for Tsukune to flinch as he saw Miyabi's mother inlaw, Miyabi, Kahula, Akuha, and Moka's father all looking sweaty with a unhealthy green upon each of their faces. Every vampire precent looked like they would like nothing more then to skin Tsukune alive because of his mother putting them in such a sickly weakened state that all of them had long since identified with seeing upon humans and never on member of their proud noble race. To let a servant see them in such a humiliating state made all of them want to murder Tsukune.

Yet despite the circustancess The Board Chairman had a smug look upon his face as he The Bus Driver, Touhou Fuhai, Moka, Akasha and Tsukune sat down in the chairs that had been provided.

"Well I have good news I spoke to Asumi and Kasumi and they agreed that the little joke that they played went too far and as such they have agreed to send an emersary to the mansion to give all of you the cure. She should be arriving as we speak."

A single red sports car shot through the dimensional and skitted to a halt in front of the majestic Shuzen manor. A men in a dark suit got out from the passenger side of the front of the car and quickly opened the door for the woman in the back seat.

The woman had dark hair and was dressed in a sleek black business suit.

"Suspicious." She murmured to herself having a stern, and mean look on her face as she approached the mansion. The two men in dark suits and sun glasses opened to trunk and carefully took out two large square containers covered in black cloth. The dark haired woman strutted confidently up to the front door to the mansion and without so much as a knock at the door to announce her presence she entered fallowed closely by the other two men.

The woman in the dark suit swiftly made her way to the room where Tsukune and the others were opened the door.  
Tsukune recognized her at once as soon as she entered.

"Kyouko! What are you-"

Kyouko glared at Tsukune in a manor that shocked Tsukune.

"Silence Tsukune…..I have better things to do with my time than to waste it here playing errand boy for Aunt Kasumi and Uncle Asumi. I am supposted to be sitting on a beach right now worrying about my tan! But no I get a call from Aunt Kasumi saying she got a call from Mikogami sama demanding that we send someone over to fix your mess! Well I have the cure to Aunty's food poisoning here. Oh also Aunty Kasumi sent over a peace offering. But that can wait until later." Kyouko reached into her purse and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to The headmaster and said.

"Oh yes before I forget Mikogami sama my father head of accounting of the House of Aono has a back bill for you. He claims that you still owe us forty acres and a mule plus interest for the work we did for you from Feburary 12, 1809, to April 15, 1865. Of course Father was sure to take out any youki that we killed with the help of Abraham Lincoln you remember him the human that we trained…Anyway Father told me to pass on a message to you. My father says and I quote, "Tell the senile old bastard Mikogami that he needs to open up his wallet with the jaws of life and give us the money he owes us. What did he do spend it on succubus prostitutes? Then again I don't see how considering his dick is about the size of peanut. Our help doesn't come cheap and we are not his usual help who bow and scrape kissing his large pimply covered ass day and night. Than again if you want your ass kissed from sun rise to sun set you have to hold your ass very still. I hope he gets a sexually transmitted disease, dies of prostate cancer and rectal trama. Then when he goes to heaven he doesn't any virgins." End quote." Kyouko smiled.

"Now then oh wise and illustrious First DarkLord, Hades King, keeper of the Rosario to Judgement, Mikogami sama I would like to take this moment to say that my father's view doesn't represent the view of the entire house and coven…..In my Fathers defence he has money madness and loves accounting and it aggravates him when the numbers don't add up. Please remember all the good he has done for you." Kyouko said quickly as she said.

" Remember last year the dummy accounts for your business and Youki Academy that you set up got audited by the Japanese government. My father found out that the Japanese government owed you fifty thousand U.S dollars which he transfered into Yen. Please Mikogami sama take pitty on him, he just needs to get the books to balance, so soon as you pay him the money he will be happy and smile again. So I beg of you honorable Mikogami sama to please disregards what he told me to say." Kyouko smiled lowered her head in submission.

The headmaster smiled a blood thristy smile and said as if amused at something. "Ah Kyouko your father never changes, every year he always says that he will quit my employment and every year he does not. I will overlook his words and chalk it up to stress on the job….I am in too good a mood to have it spoiled…"

'_What the hell is going on here? Kyouko doesn't wear things like that and what the hell happened to my parents? This whole time the headmaster refused to tell me….'_ Tsukune thought as it seemed like his normal family had been turned upside down since he made that deal with the headmaster.

Tsukune's cousin turned and watched the two men in dark suits bring in a large tank from Tsukune and looked at Miyabi the same way a cat looked at a rat who was too big and fat to get away from it as she smiled and said.

"You Moopy the one with the horrible hair on his head that makes you look like a bad Elvis impersonator, come here." Kyouko commanded. Not waiting for Miyabi to protest or vomit Tsukune watched shocked as Kyouko rushed forward and grabbed onto the weakened Miyabi giving him a punch to the face breaking his jaw before dragging him forward Kahula to weak to protest her actions. One man who had accompanied Kyouko brought in a large square glass tank covered with a black covering keeping what was inside it impossible to see sat it on the floor. The second man brought in the same large tv on wheels and laptop that  
Tsukune had used to contact his mother if indeed the woman he had talked to was indeed his mother.

Miyabi blinked his eyes dully having a out of it look in them, as well as having the green taint to his shin giving him a look that said that the lights were on but no one was home.

Kyouko smirked evilly as he grabbed Miyabi's right hand and opened a little section of the black covering quickly shoving his hand inside and letting go. Any dull and sickly expression on his face was quickly erased as Miyab's eyes widened as he tried to screamed in pain as first feeling his arm and hand plunged into a tank of pure water fallowed by a feeling of several small somethings with razor sharp fangs biting into his skin of his hand and arm ripping at them with a vicious eager gusto.

The dark haired vampire yanked his arm out of the water only to make several moans and howls.

"Why is he not screaming?" The old blond vampire narrowed her eyes at Kyouko. Kyouko showed no fear as she smiled and said.

"Oh Miyabi would scream but he is finding that a little hard to do right now considering I broke his jaw." Kyouko smirked eviliy at the old blond vampiress.

Miyabi's arm and hand was stripped clean of its flesh and several bits of his arm were missing leaving only bone and a bloody mess along with several blueish brown evil looking fish which still clung onto his arm sinking their little teeth into it with dark enjoyment. Horrified he yanked the covering off the tank to revel submerged in a tank of bloody water were several large blueish brown fish each one about the size of Miyabi's hand happily devouring the flesh and chunks of muscle that had once been on Miyabi's arm.

"Miyabi!" Kahula cried out scared for her bloodmate/husband as she leaped from her chair and sank her fangs into Miyabi giving him her blood to help him heal.  
Kyouko smirked as if she was seeing a someone pull a practical joke on someone unhindered by the horrified looks on the other vampires faces as well as Tsukunes.

"Oh does that hurt Miyabi?" Kyouko sneered as she quickly pulled the fish off of what remained of his arm and dropped them into the tank.

"Kyouko what are those things?" Tsukune demanded.

Kyouko smirked ignoring Tsukune's demaned as she slapped Miyabi across his face and said to Miyabi as he and Kahula cradled what remained of his arm.

"Just calm down you big baby suck it up and take it like man." Kyouko said smugly as she reached over and slammed her fist into Kahula's head ripping her fangs from Miyabi's neck while renduring her unconscious due to how weak she was. Unhindered Kyouko reached into her purse and pulled out a small needle and jammed it into the bloody remains of his arm.

The injured vampire began to twist and thrash about howling in pain to busy to notice that his missing flesh and muscle was growing back. He finally gave one last gasp as he passed out on the floor.

"Pathetic he can't even stand a little tissue regeneration." Kyouko raised her nose smugly as she looked down at the vicious fish and said in a loving voice.

"Aren't they cute? They are a very rare breed of Piranha, more specifically they are the first Piranha and they have been extinct for almost two million years. I picked them up while in the U.S in Lake Victory AZ while I went to spring break there. An earthquake opened up an underground cavern setting all of these little darlings loose on the poor stupid humans who were drunk and partying. They hunt in packs and are aggressive. The first bit draws blood, the blood draws the pack…The humans never suspected a thing.

Most of the humans were eaten alive and only a precious few survived the attack unharmed and weren't maimed by it. Those that did survive I erased their memories of the event and covered up the whole thing from the human law enforcement. One thing I find funny is that eight humans who were involved seem to have some form of memory of it. However they don't know that it happened to them they just think that it was some form of idea that got into their heads.

The eight of them ended up making a movie of it called Piranha 3D unaware that the idea they had was based off real events. It was quite funny, now then as I was saying, afterwords I unfortunately was forced to kill most of the piranha's however I managed to save a few of them and breed them as pets. They are perfectly fine as long as you keep them fed and don't reach onto the tank as our dear friend Mr Mippy found out." Kyouko sneered slapping Miyabi's unconscious form across his face once more.

"However I don't feed them that often only two live cows twice a year thus forcing them to resort to cannibalism to survive the rest of the time. That way only the strongest survive to breed. Isn't that great?"

The other vampires looked at Kyouko like she was crazy including Tsukune.

"Well I can see my Aunty's idea of me giving a few of my Piranha as a peace offering wasn't such a great idea. Oh well." Kyouko shrugged and gestured for one of the men to take the tank back and put it in the car.

Kyouko smiled once more in deterred by the recent events as she said.

"Now then the cure to the food poisoning that Aunty Kasumi gave you. But first I have a little interesting bit of information that all of you will find very interesting. A group of humans known as native Americans have a tradition they call counting coup. It involved touching your opponent on the battlefield. The object was not to do damage but to establish your superiority as a warrior.

What my Aunty Kasumi, my Uncle Asumi did with the food poison and I have done with the piranha's is similar. Its our families not so subtle way of saying "hi where not here to hurt you and we have no fight with your house but we could hurt you badly if we chose too. So lets all be friends and get along shall we? Anyway would all of you have excepted anything less of Mikogami chief servants. Now that, that is out of the way," Kyouko paused and walked over and grasped Tsukune's shoulder hard and said to the room full of angry greenish sickly looking vampires.

"Gods willing my cousin Tsukune with grow a spine and a bigger set of balls and mate with Moka. Such a child would be a vampire among vampires and that is something we can all agree that we all want right?" Kyouko smiled seemingly unaffected by death glares shot at her from all around the room full of angry vampires.

Kyouko reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of large green pills about the size of a jaw breaker and a piece of paper. She passed out a single pill to the sickly vampires and began to read from the piece of paper in her hand.

"Dear Tsukune,

I am sending Kyouko with the cure to the mansion. Curing the food sickness can be achived by the fallowing. Having the vampires swallow the pill-" Kyouko paused for no sooner had the words left her mouth did she see all of the sickly green vampires quickly swallow the green pill that her aunty had given her,"

"Is not one of them and will immediately result in them getting sicker." Kyouko paused once more only to see Miyabi's mother in law suddenly fall on the floor and begin to violently vomit along joining Miyabi and Kahula. Moka's father looked like he was on the verge of vomiting but was hold it down.

Kyouko growled at her aunts intrustions as she continued.

"These pills are not the type that can be taken orally. Instead have each of them take one pill and shove it up their anus and it will dissolve in minutes. A few minutes later the symptoms will dissipate, the vomiting, nausea, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach and diarrhea that all of them have will begin to get better, granted they will still be weak for two days afterward but they will get better. Now then if they don't believe you play the tape I gave.

Oh yes and Tsukune remember what I told you about Moka….

I hope that we can put all this behind all of this and be friends.

P.S I am not joking about the pill.

Sincerely Kasumi Aono.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it. Well I will just distribute another pill to all of you and leave all of you to it. Ha ha!" Kyouko smirked as she quickly gave out another green pill to all the sick vampires.

Kyouko seeing the angry looks of the vampires quickly put in the tape and onto the tv screen appeared Tsukune's mother.

"Hello everyone! I assumed that Kyouko read all of you the note and to that end yes I am not joking about the way you take the pill. So grit your fangs and bare it." Kasumi chuckled darkly before her image disappeared.

Kyouko clapped her hands happily and said. "Well cousin my work here is done. Just so you know Tsukune please take Moka off the market before some other arrogant asshole of a noble tries to take her from you. To that end when you give me a niece or nephew I will happily babysit for you whenever you and Moka want. I'll charge you a small fortune but I'll do it and I'll be sure not to drop the baby. We'll I have to be going bye."Kyouko smirked and strutted out of the mansion leaving Tsukune still facing the hoard of angry vampires.

Hello everyone! Class has been a pain so I will update when I can. I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please! A review will help me to get the next chapter done faster and it give my writer brain a boost as well as my ego! So say again review please it only takes a minute!

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
